Who knew , this is how it would end?
by Everafter101
Summary: Regina finds herself back in the enchanted forest. All she can think about is the son she misses. But she cant help fell her self falling for this man , Robin Hood , but things are not so easy. And who is this Wicked witch? Mostly and outlaw story
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters! I wish I did but I don't! **

**this is a story that I have decided to write it wont be like the real missing year but close to the missing year. **

**mostly OUTLAWQUEEN**

**THIS IS MY 2ND FANFIC **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS SO FAR!**

* * *

The purple mist and smoke spread over the land.

Ice cold water and muddy grit rushed up Regina's , Snow's and Charming's body. The mist began to clear. Showing that they were in a swamp in the middle of a forest. It was around midday. The sun was shining brightly.

"we're back!" squealed Snow. Not seeming worried about the mud and cold water.

Regina didn't really care. She had given up the only thing she loved , the only thing that was worth living for. So being back in the Enchanted Forest wasn't that big of a deal to her.

Regina , Snow and Charming began to pull themselves out of the swamp.

Charming turned to Regina the second they were out of the swamp.

"were is everyone!" he snapped.

It really annoyed Regina that after the whole Neverland thing that he still didn't trust her one bit.

"Relax , they wont be all near us , but they will be fine!" muttered Regina.

Snow glared at Charming before walking over to Regina.

They were all back wearing the clothes that they wore the day Regina had cursed everyone. Not that it changed much since they where covered from the shoulders down in thick mud.

"Lets head East towards Prince Phillip and Aurora's castle , its only half a days travel from here" Said Snow.

Off they walked through the forest.

* * *

The sun only had a hour or 2 left in the sky when Charming saw a small group of knights from Aurora's castle heading there way.

"oh maybe they have some spear horses! , they must know that everyone is back!" Charming said beginning to wave to the knights.

Regina sighed.

"what if they don't trust you?" she remarked.

"oh they will trust us" gushed Snow

"we met when I went after Emma" smiled Snow.

Then Snow looked worried when she looked Regina.

"um can you make a cloak appear? They may not to happy to see you" said Snow sadly.

Regina just rolled her eyes , she didn't care what these stupid knights thought. But even so a dark almost black purple velvet clock appeared on Regina covering her shoulders and face.

The knights slowed as the neared the 3 of them. Snow step forward.

"Move!" yelled the nearest knight.

Regina laughed while rolling her eyes , they had no idea who they were

Dealing with. But Snow stayed calm.

" I am Snow White , princess Snow , The curse is broken , we need to meet with Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora" Snow said calmly.

A knight moved forward to have a good look at her.

"it is her! I saw her before the curse and he is Prince Charming" the knight said.

"fine you can borrow and horses each we have spears but when we get to the castle we will need to get the Prince and Princess" the head knight said.

"wait who is she" the knight who had told them to move nodding towards Regina.

Before anyone else could speak Snow replyied.

"A friend is that fine?" Snow asked.

* * *

It only took them a hour to get to the castle. A knight had being sent ahead to get the Prince and Princess.

Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora were waiting by the gates.

A bright smile broke across Aurora's face when she saw Snow.

"oh it is you!" said Aurora happily running to Snow's horse.

Regina sat on her horse stroking the bay mare's neck sadly. Snow would always have friends , she had so many so she was happy. But Regina had no one. She was all on her own.

" So is your friend?" questioned Aurora walking over to Regina's horse.

Snow walked beside Aurora awkwardly she gave Regina a quick warning look before grabbing Aurora's arm and turning her to face her.

"um don't get mad , but , um , its , It's Regina" said Snow.

Regina rolled her eyes couldn't the girl not be so worried about what the little princess Aurora thought?

Confusion washed over Prince Phillip's and Princess Aurora's faces.

" you mean 'The Evil Queen" asked Aurora looking up at Regina unbelievingly.

"yeah" sighed Snow.

Aurora instantly leaped back away from Regina wild fear washing over her face , Prince Phillip leaped forward drawing his sword and pointing it as Regina's chest.

Regina just smirked before batting the sword away from her.

"rude" smirked Regina.

"how could you bring her here?" gasped Aurora

"she has changed we trust her" Snow replied.

" I can not' yelled Phillip pointing his sword again a Regina.

Regina tapped it with the tips of her fingers and it vanished.

Fear washed even stronger over Phillip as he no longer had a sword to fight with.

"please trust me! , I trust that Regina has changed!" begged Snow.

Aurora sighed she did trust Snow.

"fine but we need a while to , get the castle ready for the 3 of you" Aurora said with a sigh.

"what?" gasped Phillip in shock.

Regina just rolled her eyes.

"I am going for a forest ride until my bed chambers are sorted out": Regina replied.

She turned her horse and cantered away.

* * *

Mulan stared at the Robin Hoods back as they rode through the forest with the Merry Men. She hated how she felt about him. She tried to tell herself she did not care for Robin more than him being just being a very good friend but that would be a lie. She cared for him very deeply.

She was ripped from her thoughts when the Merry Men all began to stop as a cloaked rider on a Bay horse cantered towards them. As the horse got closer the horse slowed until it was a walk.

"what brings you here " called robin out friendly even thought his hand went to his bow.

"does it matter?" asked a voice that made Mulan gasp.

Cora.

It sounded like Cora. Way to much like Cora.

Mulan pointed her bow at the cloaked lady.

"Cora?" she half asked.

A snigger came from the cloaked woman.

"what is it with people thinking I am her? We are nothing a like" the woman said.

"Mulan it is fine" Robin said calmly.

"are you lost " he asked

He had met a few people lost along the way since the curse seemed to have being broken.

"no , I am from the castle" the woman replyed sharply.

'so are we will with you back to the castle it is getting dark" said Robin

' I can care for my self" snapped the woman

Robin was taken aback but didn't mind to much the woman did turn and ride back with them.

* * *

When they got back to the castle Regina tossed her reins to a stable hand. And walked away. The last thing she wanted to do is hang around with these people , and not that stupid woman who mistook her for Cora.

"milady , wait" Robin called following after Regina.

Regina stopped and turned around she really wanted to just clean up. What did this man want?

"we didn't get to really introduce each other , I am Robin Hood" He said.

A smirk spread over Regina's face.

"the thief" she said.

"ah you know of me , and you are…?" Robin asked.

Before Regina could answer a small child ran over. Holding a small bag of ripe apples.

He held one out the Robin Hood.

"daddy I got you an apple" he with a sweet smile.

Robin bent down and took the apple from his son.

"why thank you Roland" robin said.

Roland turned to Regina. He pulled another apple from the bag and gave it to her.

"thank you sweetie , I love apples!" Regina replied a bright smile on her face.

Robin noticed how she didn't snap or be mean to Roland like she had to his Merry men and himself.

Before he could ask again what this woman's name was.

A woman came rushing out of the stables.

"oh don't ever do that again! We have all being so worryied

Snow grabbed Regina's arm and began to drag her towards the castle living area.

"they have a room ready for you" Snow said.

They walked down a long hallway and up a flight of stairs.

"so after you have taken a bath , please get dressed up nicely turns out there is a new person for us to be worrying about , so we are having a council meeting" snow said as they walked.

Regina really didn't care what was going on she just wanted Henry. But that wasn't going to happen.

"and there will be a few of us , just me and Charming , Phillip and Aurora , 2 people from the Merry men , a few knights , and you." Said Snow.

" so the Royals are friendly with thieves are they?" Regina asked smirking.

Snow just shook her head.

"here is your bed chamber , the meeting is in an hour , please don't cause a scene?" begged Snow before walking away.

* * *

50 minutes later Regina stood in front of a full length mirror. She had only just hopped out of the bath. When she saw the dress Aurora had picked out for her she instantly shook her head. She was not wearing some frilly dress. So she magically mad a dress appear on her that was more of Regina's style. I wasn't like the clothes she wore when she was the evil queen. But still dark looking. It was a dress in the middle of an evil queen outfit and something Snow would wear.

She had also magic'ed her makeup which was bold and dark but not as dark as it once was. Her hair was also try and had being styled into soft big curls.

Regina wasn't really in the mood for this. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep.

A knock came from her door. Then Snow waltzed in.

"time to go Regina!" Snow beamed.

Snows eyes widen when she saw Regina.

"oh you look so lovely today , Regina" Snow said

"oh so I normally don't look , 'Lovely'?" asked Regina

"oh come on Regina lighten up a bit!" begged Snow before dragging Regina towards the hall.

* * *

Robin waited by the doors of the hall. Little John and Mulan were beside him. They were his two Merry men who were coming in with him to this meeting. Him and Little John , Mulan and the knights would go in first and then the royals would be announced in. It was more of just telling them of who they were.

Then he saw her. The woman who he had met in the forest. If he had thought she was beautiful before then she was stunning now. He wanted to talk to her , so much. He felt as if she had put a spell on him , as instantly all he could she was her. She was so pretty. Could he like her? Little Roland appeared out of know where and took one look at to stunning lady and ran up to her.

"you look nice now that you not dirty" he commented.

Robin felt very embarrassed by his son's comment. But the lady just laughed and crouched down to Roland's level.

"why thank you , Roland!" she said smiling.

Robin stepped forward.

"son please go back to the kitchen" Robin asked.

The Kitchen women were watching over Roland.

"aww but I want to help with the meeting" he moaned.

The lady smiled.

"well , we know you will be a very big help , but we need someone to watch over ladies in the kitchen don't we?" the woman asked.

A bright smile crossed Roland's face and he dashed off to look after the women.

Robin nodded to the lady.

"you seem good with children" he said with a smile.

A smile crossed the women face , but then sadness followed.

" yes , I like children" she replied. She turned an walked away from him. It almost seemed like she wiped some tears from her eyes.

But before Robin could ask her if she was ok. He was ushered into the Hall. The sat at a round table in th Aurora e center of the room. To his shock the lady did not follow. There was no way she was a Princess and the only two Princess's were Snow and Aurora. Maybe she was just a friend of Snow. But that made him sad as he was hoping he could see her more. Like during the meeting. But he guessed she wasn't coming.

After everyone was seated. With Mulan on his left and Little John on his right.

They began introducing the Royals. Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip came in first and was seated.

Then Princess Snow White and Prince Charming came after , which excited Robin as he never got to meet the people is wife had died trying to save. After they seated. He saw that there was still a spear seat. The announcer suddenly looked very worried. He looked a the sheet then up at Prince Phillip.

Prince Phillip just nodded.

What was happening. Why did the Announcer suddenly look so scared? Why did Aurora look nervous? Why did Prince Phillip and Prince Charming look very Nervous? Yet Snow seemed calm.

The announcer coughed. "Queen Regina" he said in a shaky voice.

Anger , confusion and fear ripped through Robin. No. This could not be happening. This woman was pure evil. She took his wife's life. Marian was dead because of this woman.

The doors opened and she walked in. Robin didn't know what he expected. Maybe a woman covered in skins of the ones she killed. But he wasn't expecting to see that beautiful woman who he had only talked to minutes earlier. The woman who talked to his son.

Mulan stood up , grabbing a bow and arrow and then sent the arrow flying at Regina.

Snow's scream ripped through the hall.

But the arrow only got half way across the room before it stopped in mid air and fell to the ground.

Regina raised an eyebrow at Mulan. Snow leaped up. Turning angrily towards Mulan.

"why did you do that!" Snow shouted.

Regina raised her hands up.

"don't worry dear , the child has already threatened to kill me today. If I took every attempted murder so seriously , I am sure we wouldn't really be in the same room would we?" Regina said with a smirk

Regina sat in the spear seat. Robin could no longer handle it.

He jumped up.

"no I am not going near this woman , she killed my wife" Robin shouted before storming out of the room.

* * *

**END OF THIS CHAPTER... I WILL UP LOAD MORE SOON! **


	2. Chapter 2

**ok thank you for all the nice reviews**

**you guys kindly reminded me the Mulan is gay ... I didn't see those episodes as was at my friends :( But remember she also loved Prince Phillip so she like both genders :D but nothing was ever going to happen with Robin and Mulan anyway! LOL **

**this is a big chapter for me! **

**hope you like it!**

* * *

Charming went to talk to Robin Hood after the meeting. They had learnt of a witch who went by The Wicked Witch or Zelena. And she had some flying monkeys. And she had already caused many deaths. And then they all agreed the lady had to be stopped. So they were heading out at day break the next day. This witch was said to be living in Regina's castle , which got Regina muttering about what she does to rude witch's. So the trek to Regina's castle would be 3 days maybe even 4. Snow thought it would be fair to come tell Robin about them traveling out tomorrow.

Robin was sitting on a stone bench in the middle of the huge garden , just staring at nothing. When he saw Charming he stood.

"I am sorry for leaving the meeting , its just, that woman took my world away from me…" he said sadly.

"do not worry she is very hard to forgive , but she is changing , Snow keeps telling me she changing back to who she once was , but I cant help , felling a little dis trust worthy" Charming said.

"then why is she here? Robin asked  
"because Snow thinks that the old Regina is still in there , the good Regina" Charming replied  
Robin looked at Charming confusion on his face.  
"but that woman tried to kill her!" Robin gasped.  
"She trusts Regina , She can see that Regina is trying , anyway we head out at sunrise tomorrow toward's regina's castle where the witch is staying , are all your Merry men coming? And pack for 3 to 4 days" Charming said before nodding and walking away.

Robin sat on the bench thinking about what Charming had just said. That Snow White trusted this woman. Maybe if this woman could be trusted by Snow White then he could at least handle himself around her.

Robin stood he would need to go pack a bag for his son and himself and get a good nights sleep. He had a feeling the tomorrow would be very interesting.

* * *

Regina stood outside the sables wearing a simple dark purple dress , it was styled well enough for riding. She also wore a fur cloak which was a mix from white and greys and black all through the fur. A stable bog brought Regina a horse. She didn't bother saying anything. She just began patting its warm soft warm clean scent of the horse reminded her of why she loved horses so much. As well as horses be judged you. The sun was just beginning to brake over the horizon. Most of the Merry men and Knights were already on horses. Phillip and Aurora were also on their horses and Snow and Charming were walking quickly towards the stable.  
"sorry we are late" Snow said to Phillip and Aurora.  
The 2 of them found horses and got on them.  
Regina suddenly felt as if she was being watched. She turned to see Roland , hiding behind a bale of hay.  
"why you hiding Roland?" Regina asked softly.  
Roland step out from behind the hay and looked at Regina. He had a puzzled expresstion on.  
" are you the queen? Everyone says the queen is evil , you are not evil though" He stated.  
Regina felt sadness wash over her. But this boy had said she wasn't evil. Yet he didn't know what she had done. If he knew he would hate her. She had killed his mother hadn't she?  
Regina sighed.  
"yes I am the queen , honey" Regina said sadly.  
Roland looked at Regina for a second. He seemed to be thinking really hard about this.  
"You seem like a nice queen , Ra-Re , Gina" Roland said sweetly.  
Regina felt a warm glow flow over her , this sweet child said she seemed nice. That meant at least she was trying to change right? And I was being noticed?  
Robin appeared out of know where.  
"Roland , what are you doing here?, Go to my horse right NOW!" He growled.  
Roland looked shocked at his father's outburst. He began to walk towards the horse but he turned the Regina and smiled sweetly at her.  
"They are wrong , Gina , you not evil" Roland said. He then turneds and walked away.  
Robin watched his son go and then turned to Regina.  
But Regina turned away and mounted her horse.  
"what did you say to my son?" Robin asked accusingly.  
Regina turned and looked at him. Was he really this petty? How could a child that sweet come from a man so petty?  
"he asked if I was queen , I told him the truth , he is very , sweet" Regina said turning her horse away from him.  
The ice cold air didn't make much difference to how Regina felt , she was tired and sad , she didn't really care about anything any more.

* * *

Regina rode up to Snow and Charming and Aurora and Phillip. She could see that Aurora and Phillip didn't seem to like her being this close at all , but Charming seemed happy as he could now keep an eye on her , Snow just seemed happy that Regina was opening up enough to ride with them.  
Snow gave Regina a smile. Regina just stared straight ahead.  
Soon they were moving out along a path which lead the forest.  
Aurora was talking about how she was 6 months pregnant , ( as if they hadn't noticed!) and how she was really hoping it was a girl , yet she didn't mind a boy , but a girl would be nice , blab la blab la.  
Regina began to think of her son.  
The memory clouded her thoughts.

"pizza's good" said Henry smiling up at Regina.  
Regina smiled done at him lovely , her son meant the world to her and she finally had him back again. She gave a small laugh. Before hovering her hand above Henry's chest. Henry's chest began to glow a yellow color Henry watched his mother's hand carefully he didn't know what see was doing but her trusted her.  
Henry cringed.  
"it stings" Henry said cringing even more.  
"what's that for?" he asked.  
Regina rested her hand on Henry's chest. A smile on her face.  
" A spell , so no one can ever take your heart , ever again" Replied smiling down at her son.  
Henry put his hand over hers and squeezed her hand.  
"thanks mum" Henry said , smiling back up at her.  
Regina felt so warm inside then. He hadn't just thanked her , or held her hand to show he loved her , he had called her 'mum'. Those 3 things made Regina feel on top of the world.  
Regina lent forward kissing her son's forehead.  
"we'll be home soon , my little prince" she had said to him.

Hot burning tears rolled down Regina's cheeks. Her throat was closing up , Regina tried to swallow the lump in her throat , but the lump just kept growing as her sadness got more raw.  
Snow must have seem the tears rolling down Regina's cheeks as she turned and looked at Regina. Sadness was now on Snow's face. She had seen what pain did to Regina , she would never forgive her self for what she did to Regina , letting Cora know about Daniel. If she hadn't told Cora. Regina would have ran away. She would have being happy. She wouldn't become this evil queen. She wouldn't have cast the curse. She wouldn't have hurt anyone. Regina said that it wasn't Snow's fault that Regina ended up like that. Snow had just being a child.  
But Regina had once said it was her fault. And snow would never forget that. Because she suddenly registered that she had hurt Regina , she had helped push Regina to who she was. So she felt she had to help Regina become the old Regina again. The Regina who saved Snow's life all those years ago.  
"Regina? , are you thinking about Henry again?" Snow asked.  
Regina just nodded wiping the tears angrily away.  
She couldn't let these people see her weakness.  
She had to be strong.  
She could see that thief staring at her.  
GREAT now he could see she had a weakness.  
Maybe he would use that against her? But did she really care?  
"It will get better" whispered Snow.  
Regina really didn't think that was possible.

* * *

Robin couldn't help it , he just kept on staring at Regina. And to his surprise he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He saw Snow trying to comfort her. He didn't understand , Regina had tried to kill Snow so many times , why was she so kind to Regina?  
But it surprised him that the Evil Queen was crying. Why was she sad? He realized that he had thought of her having no emotions But now he could see clearly she did. She seemed so very sad.  
Out over nowhere came a squeaks of a wild creature , Robin looked up to see one of the 'Wicked Witch's' monkeys flying towards them.  
"get down" yelled Mulan. Taking aim at the monster. The arrow missed and the creature flew towards Roland.  
Fear ripped through Robin , it was going to hurt his son.  
"Roland" he yelled  
Regina ran grabbing Roland , pulling him out of the way of the monkey's claws.  
The monkey turned back on to them aiming straight for them.  
"oh no you don't" said Regina flicking a ball of magic at the monkey.  
It instantly began to shrink.  
Robin ran to Roland scooping him up and hugging him tightly. Relief was all he felt. His son was ok.  
Regina walked over carrying the once scary monkey , which was now a cute fluffy stuffed toy.  
" see not so scary now , now you have a new toy" Regina said softly to Roland.  
"thank you" Robin said and he meant it.  
Regina just smiled at him.

* * *

"What the hell was that thing" Charming asked.  
Regina turned away from Robin and is cute son and looked at Charming.  
"they are seen a lot" little John Replied.  
"a monkey with wings?" asked Charming.  
"yes , that's exactly what it is" Regina agreed.  
"ok you are acting likes its normal" Bae said.  
Regina stared at him. Snow had said him and Belle had came to the castle late last night and agreed to help them get this witch.  
But Regina couldn't help but smirk. His father was the dark one! And here he was being shocked over some stupid monkeys?  
"it is , but not here , there is only one land with creatures like that , I have read about it" Belle said.  
Was there anything this woman didn't read about?  
"Oz" Belle said.  
"Oz" repeated Snow.  
"it's a real place?" Snow asked.  
"the book worm is right , it is quiet real , so it must be wicked witch from Oz , not just a little try hard witch, hmm , interesting" muttered Regina.  
"what did you do to her?" asked Charming.  
Regina made a shocked face.  
"this time nothing , never met her" Regina snapped.  
Charming looked surprised.  
"This isn't a personal matter? , SHOCKING" Charming said.  
Regina rolled her eyes and remounted her horse.  
"are we going" asked Regina.  
Everyone began to remount.

* * *

It was sunset when the group found Red , Granny , the 7 dwarfs , Hook and other people from Storybrooke setting up camp by a lake.  
Red squealed running to Snow wrapping her arms around her.  
"we're back" she gasped.  
Everyone began laughing and hugging each over. Regina stared out at the lake. No one came to her.  
Then all of a sudden Red was beside Regina's horse.  
"thank you Regina , thanks for getting us home" Red said.  
"yeah , thanks" the dewarfs said not so very in time.  
"well done , girl" Granny said.  
Regina felt a small smile cross her face.  
Before she could say anything else.  
Aurora and Phillip walked over.  
"now that you have found your friends , we would like to head back? Aurora is to pregnant for this" Phillip said.  
Snow nodded and hugged them before they left.  
The Merry Men said they would stay as they were going to be heading the same way as Regina and the Charming's group.  
Regina found a spear tent for herself. They had taken their horse's back with them so she would have to walk from now on.  
Regina could no longer handle the pain she had to get rid of her heart.  
She no longer want this heart, All It was doing was hurting her.  
She stormed into the forest.

* * *

Snow saw Regina leave and followed after her.  
She found Regina burying something in the dirt.  
"what are you doing?" Snow asked.  
Regina flinched.  
"nothing that concerns you" Regina spat.  
It was a heart , sadness washed over Snow had she being wrong about Regina? Maybe Regina couldn't be helped maybe she was to far gone.  
"it's a heart" Stated Snow.  
Regina didn't say anything.  
Then snow realized. was Regina's heart. She instantly felt guilty. She had to trust Regina.  
"its yours" Snow said sadly.  
" I don't want it , it hurts to much" Whispered Regina.  
Snow sighed.  
"I lost my daughter Regina and my grandson" Snow said.  
Regina looked at Snow.  
"just because you are in pain , look , you cant bury it in the forest" Snow said.  
"watch me" Regina snapped  
"please Regina, Henry wouldn't want this , he wants you to be happy , and you cant be happy without your heart , put it back in for Henry" Snow begged.  
Regina turned and looked at her heart and nodded  
She placed the heart back in her chest she instantly gasped in pain and in sadness. Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
" Snow gave her a quick hug.  
" come on lets get back to the camp" said Snow.  
They began to walk.  
Snow heard something and stopped  
"what was that?" She asked  
Before Regina could ask anything the monkey came flying from the tree tops , straight towards them.

* * *

Robin and his Merry Men heard Snow's screams and came running. Robin came just in time to see Regina throw a ball of fire at a flying monkey. But the monkey was to fast and the fire flew past the monkey.  
"get down" He shouted.

He shot at the monkey hitting it with easy , it fell limply to the ground.  
He ran to the 2 woman now laying on the ground.  
he offered his hand to Regina but she just shook her head a pick herself up so he turned to Snow white. Who smiled and took is hand.  
'thank you" snow said.  
"ahh I finally get to meet Snow White , haven't had time yet to say hello , you know there was a time when our faces graced wanted posters side by side" he said friendly.  
Snow smiled at him.  
A smirk crossed Regina's face.  
Snow rolled her eyes at Regina.  
"come lets head back to the camp" Robin said.

* * *

When they got back to camp Regina went and found Hook who was drinking his way through a bottle of rum.  
"care to share?" Regina asked sitting down by him.  
A drink would be nice right now. Something to help ease the pain.  
"it's a bit strong , love" Hook said but offered her the bottle anyway.  
Regina took the bottle and gulped down then drink , it burned her mouth and make her gag and cough , but kept on drinking. It was helping the pain go away.  
Hook raised an eyebrow at Regina , but didn't say anything.  
Regina hand him back the bottle and stared into the fire.

* * *

4 days later there group stood around the peek cliff over looking Regina's castle. Regina glared at the invisible force field.  
"what now?" sighed Charming  
Regina thought for a second then had an idea.  
"there are tunnels under the castle the spell may not run that deep" Regina said.  
"oh , how do you know that?" Snow asked.  
Regina sighed she had spent years searching for ways out of the castle so she knew the castle back to front.  
" I searched for every escape possible at one point in my life" said Regina quietly.  
Shock was on Snow's face.  
" I had no idea how unhappy" Snow said sadly  
"it was not your fault , anyway I will go inside and unlock the shield" Regina said turning away from the group and beginning to walk away.  
" I will come with you" Snow said running after Regina.  
"no I will do this on my own" Regina said.  
She walked off into the forest.

* * *

When Regina go to a hidden tunnel she began to enter in.  
"Milady! , please wait" Robin called. Regina turned and looked at Robin.  
" go away , I can do this on my own" Regina said.  
She turned and walked a few more steps.  
"please , I cant let you go alone" Robin said following her.  
Regina turned around and looked at Robin , why did he want to follow her? Did he really care what happened to her?  
"fine just don't get in my way" Regina said  
"I wouldn't dream of it" Robin said.

* * *

**so now they don't hate each other ... maybe juat dislike each other? **

**so as you can see its not just an outlawqueen fanfic but mostly it is:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry if this chapter is annoying I just really love these scenes and feel they have to be in the story!**

* * *

Regina pushed back the wall which was surprisingly light. The gap was small and tight. The wall opened up into a small stairway that the servants used in the castle. Robin followed closely behind Regina. When he was through the gap Regina slide the wall back in place.  
"how do you know about these hidden ways?" Robin asked.  
Regina began walking up the tight stairway , the stairway was surprisingly familiar to the Queen. Most royals would never had set foot in this stairwell. But Regina had wanted her freedom so bad that she would try anything , to have that freedom.  
Regina kept her head held high.  
"Like I said , at one point , it was dream to get away from this place" Regina said softly.  
When they were at the top of the stairwell Regina slipped through the door.  
The door had brought them to a dressing room that Regina had used mostly for makeup and spells.  
"make yourself useful and stand watch" Regina said.  
Regina walked across the room.  
She stood infront of a table with a mirror on top of it.  
But Regina was more interested in the large box that sat on top of it.  
Regina carefully removed her soft leather gloves. And opened the box.  
" what is that?" Robin asked.  
Well he was being nosiey wasn't he?  
"nothing that concerns you" Regina said , pulling a few items out of the box.  
Regina began to mix a few of the items together.  
"I wont ask you again , what is that" Robin demanded.  
Regina looked up to see he was pointing his bow and arrow straight at her. Really? Could one person not threaten to kill her?  
"how dare you , threaten me in my own castle" She said harshly.  
With a roll of her hand the air was knocked out of Robin making it hard for him to breathe. He began gasping for air. Then chocking for air , but he kept his arrow pointed at Regina.  
"even if you choke the life out of me , this arrow will still leave this bow and trust me , I never miss , now what manner of dark potion are you making" Robin choked out.  
Regina rolled her eyes and dropped her hand instantly air was flooding into Robin's lungs.  
She wasn't really going to kill him , he was just so annoying , with all the questions and pointing sharp objects at her. It was plain annoying.  
" a sleeping curse" Regina replied.  
Robin let his bow drop so it was no longer pointing at Regina.  
Regina turned back to her potion. Regina could see Robin out the corner of her eye and it was easy to see he was confused and distrusting.  
"the kind you used on Snow White?" robin asked.  
Really? Did everything have to be about her sickly happy step-daughter?  
"that came from a lethersant , I learnt how to make my own" Regina replied.  
"this spell this is why you wanted to come to the castle?" Robin asked  
"ingredients like these are hard to come by , especially when you have snow white breathing down your neck every second of the day " Regina stated.  
Regina began to pour the 2 mixes together.  
"that was your plan to use it on the witch?" Robin asked.  
"the witch! I don't care about her" Regina said.  
She cast a spell into the potion making it glow.  
"then who do you plan to use it on?" Robin asked.  
"don't worry , no one you will miss" Regina said sadly.  
She sat at her table and pulled a long pin from her hair.  
"no one anyone will miss" Regina said sadly and quietly.  
Regina dipped the pin into the potion.  
"this is about your son isn't it" Robin asked.  
Just the mention of Henry made more pain wash over her.  
" I cant let you do this" Robin said stepping forward.  
"it's a

good thing you don't have a say in the matter" Regina said. With a flick of her wrist Robin's feet were glued to the floor.  
" I know how you feel , when I lost my wife , I thought there was no reason to go on , but I found one , my son , Roland" Robin said pleadingly.  
" that where you and I are different , I have already lost Henry , I have already lost the only thing I care about" Regina said sadly.  
" Regina stood and began to leave the room.  
"that doesn't mean you wont find one , we all get second changes , Regina , you just open your eyes to see it" Robin begged.  
" its to bad mine will be closed" Regina said.  
"so that's it your just giving up" Robin asked.  
" this isn't the end , its and internal middle , this curse can be broken by the only true love in my life , Henry" regina said sadly.  
"Regina listen to me this is a mistake" Robin was truly begging now.  
"don't worry I will keep my word , I will drop the shield , but , then I sleep" Regina said and with that she left.

* * *

Regina sat on a slab of rock about to prick her finger. She had already taken down a shield so everyone could get in , now she was ready to sleep.  
" you weren't even to say hello first?" a woman's voice that sound like a English accent , if they had being in Storybrook.  
"Not really the welcome I was expecting" the voice said.  
Regina turned to see the green witch.  
Regina was a bit surprised she was expecting to see some ugly woman but besides the green skin , that was off putting , she was quiet pretty.  
"what does a witch have to do to get your attention?" the witch asked.  
The witch put her hand in the air and the pin appeared in her hand.  
Regina gasped looking at her hands , where the pin had being.  
How dare she!  
"what's the matter? Life got you down?" the witch said mockingly.  
Regina stood.  
"None of your business" Regina said.  
The witch smirked at Regina.  
" you really don't know who I am?" the witch asked.  
" I know who you are , you're the wicked witch" Regina said rolling her eyes.  
"that all?" The witch asked.  
" not really that interested" replied Regina.  
Regina tried to grabbed the pin but the witch made it vanish.  
" Please allow me to introduce myself , you call call me Zelena" the witch said.  
Regina noticed the dress that Zelena was wearing was hers! The nerve of some people!  
"that's my dress" stated Regina sharply.  
"hmm I had to take it in a little at the hips , it suits me better though don't you think?" Zelena asked putting her hands on her hips.  
Regina was getting mad now. What this witch calling her fat? She was! Ha! Regina knew she wasn't fat , but this women couldn't talk much she was green!  
"I think you should have never left OZ" Regina replied.  
" you can have you castle back , if you want it back that badly , I was just trying it on for size!" Zelena said with a smile.  
"besides I have seen everything worth seeing! , your closet , your gardens , your crypt! " Zelena said smirking at the last word.  
"yes how do you brake the blood lock?" asked Regina.  
"Cora really never told you " Zelena asked. She suddenly looked excited.  
"tell me what" Regina asked.  
"the truth about us" Zelena said glee spreading through her face.  
" what are you talking about? , and how do you know my mother?" Regina asked.  
" the same way you do! , I'm your sister , Regina!" Zelena said with a smirk.  
Regina felt like laughing , this woman was insane! Regina was an only child! She didn't have a sister!  
"well half sister, but details , details!" Said Zelena smiling turning away from Regina.  
"that's not possible , your green" Regina said with a smirk.  
"and your rude" Retorted Zelena.  
"Cora had me first before she wormed her way into royalty" Zelena said bitterly.  
"well you know I am telling the truth! How else could I brake the door to the crypt?" Zelena asked.  
"our mother gave me up , but you…. She kept you" Zelena said angrily.  
"don't get upset , you really are lucky not meeting her , she ruins your life" Regina replied sharply.  
"no , your trying going up in OZ with out a mother , and not being good enough for your mother , or the only man our lives both crossed" Zelena said bitterly.  
Now Regina was lost.  
"Rumplestilskin" Zelena said.  
" you knew Rumplestilskin" Regina stated.  
"did you think you were is only student?" Zelenea said with a laugh.  
"let me guess your mad because he picked me to cast his curse?" Regina asked with a smirk.  
Zelena looked quiet unhappy then.  
"well get over it" Snapped Regina  
"it wasn't all it was cracked up to be" Regina muttered.  
"well I made a life for myself with out their help!" Zelena said proudly.  
"to bad they cant see how , "well" , you turned out!" Regina said.  
Zelena looked at Regina confused.  
"their both dead" Regina said calmly.  
it looked like sadness washed over Zelena's face.  
"well that's ok , you're the only one I need alive" Zelena said.  
"really?" asked Regina.  
"yes because I am going to take away everything you love" declared Zelena.  
"you're a little late! I have nothing left!" Regina stated matter of factly.  
Dear you have lost nothing yet!" Zelena said.  
"so you are going to kill me?" asked Regina not the slightest bit scared.  
" no to easy , for me to get what I want I need you to suffer" Zelena said.  
"what I have instore for you is a fate worse than death!" Zelena said.  
Regina stood up.  
"go ahead bring it greeny" Regina hissed.  
"in deeded I will!" Zelena said.  
Her broomstick appeared beside her. Zelena climbed on to it.  
"be seeing you , sis" Zelena said with a smile.  
and with that Zelena flew out the widow laughing.

* * *

Robin again tried to move his feet. But it was no use. He was truly stuck. Now he couldn't co stop Regina from putting herself in an endless sleep. But why did he care? She had killed his wife! But then a part of him knew she most likely never even met his wife. That she probably didn't even knew about half the people who were executed in her castle. Maybe she did know Marian , but something inside him , wanted to help Regina that she had just being lead astray.  
Regina walked back in through the big double doors.  
Relief rolled over him.  
" you didn't go through with it? Robin asked  
Regina flicked her hand and he felt his feet being released.  
Regina was smiling. He couldn't help notice how pretty she was when she smiled.  
"you were right! This sleeping curse , wasn't the answer , as you said I just need to find something to live for" Regina said happily.  
"and you found it?" Robin asked he couldn't help but smile.  
"what?" he asked  
the one thing I haven't had in a long time" Regina said.  
Worry wahed over Robin.  
"Somone to destroy" Regina said.

* * *

**next chapter will get a lot more outlaw moments in it! please review and follow me and this story! -thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

Regina waltzed around the main dining room setting each candle alight and well as the fire. The old oak table was covered in dust so Regina with a flick of her hand let magic flow over it , making and clean and shiny like new the food appeared on the table. Lots and lots of food , soups , bread , chicken , lamb , turkey , fish , rice and so much more.  
Robin's eyes widen at the amount of food that appeared. He had never seen so much food in his life.  
Regina sighed this whole place was still so dark and gloomy , she contracted all her magic on lighting up every candle and torch up in her castle. It did drain her a bit but she was to happy to really worry about that.  
"shall we eat?" Regina asked. Sitting and the head of the table and began to pile food onto her plate.  
"shouldn't we wait for the others?" asked Robin even though all he really wanted to do was eat all the amazing looking food.  
"they will be taking their time , Snow will be picking flowers as she goes" Regina remarked sipping her wine.  
Robin sighed and sat down. What harm could it really do? There was more then enough food to go around! He was starving and they wouldn't get here any faster with him waiting for them. So he sat down near to Regina and picked food to put on his plate.  
They were both half way through seconds when the rest finally arrived.  
"oh look , they are here , we could be dead by now , Charming" laughed Regina.  
Snow's eyes widen at the food by when she heard Regina speak her eyes widen even more.  
"you seem happy Regina" Snow commented siting down at the table. Everyone else did the same.  
Regina just laughed.  
"well I met this person , she is a real witch , so bloody annoying , I have someone to destroy now" Regina said with a smirk.  
"oh Regina that's not really a good reason to be happy" Muttered Snow.  
"well if she is anything like you, I have years to find a hobby , while trying to destroy her" Regina said with a smile.  
Hook offered Regina some more wine. Which she took happily.  
"so what did you dislike mostly about this witch" asked Snow.  
Regina thought about for a while she knew the thing that bothered her the most but she didn't know I she wanted to tell Snow. Regina sighed what harm could it do?  
Regina leant forward a dropped her voice to a whisper.  
"turns out , shes , my , half-sister"  
"WHAT" shrieked Snow.  
Everyone turned and looked at the two of them.  
"are you ok" Charming asked Snow.  
Snow nodded but she stared wide eyed at Regina. But was good enough to wait until everyone was talking again.  
"how?" breathed Snow.  
"Mum had a child before me but gave it up , that's Zelena the wicked witch" Regina whispered back.  
Snow was shocked but could tell Regina disliked the topic so she dropped it and they began talking with Belle and Tink.  
After a while Robin walked round topping up everyone's glasses when he got to Regina's he poured the wine into her glass and her eyes followed his hands.  
That's when she saw it the tattoo. But not any old tattoo the lion tattoo.  
The lion tattoo that her soulmate was so post to have.  
She felt herself flinch away from him.  
only he seemed to notice. No Tink noticed to. Because she gave Regina that look that said "why are you being rude?" The second Robin was at the next person she stood up.  
"well I am off to bed" Regina said to Tink , Belle and Snow then left the room in a hurry.  
Why now? Why him? Why why why? She didn't want love , love only brought pain. Like the pain of missing Henry.  
Or how she lost dear Daniel. She could never love again. Love only brought her pain.  
Regina had got to the top of the stairs , when Tink caught up to her. A big smile was on Tink's face.  
"It's him" she said gleefully.  
"yes it is" Regina said but didn't turn around to look at Tink.  
"oh go talk to him Regina" Tink said happily.  
Regina shook her head.  
" I cant , I cant handle pain again , everything I love is taken from me , always , I don't nned any more pain in my life Tinkerbelle" Regina said sharply.  
"Regina , please this isn't just your happy ending , its yours" Begged Tink  
Regina shook head head and went into her chambers shutting to door behind her.  
She began to freak. They would be here everyday , every week , every month. Why did Snow have to offer them a home? She couldn't avoid him , when he would be here everyday.  
She didn't the small moment of happiness that would be ripped away from her leaving her with years of pain. Happiness only ever brought Regina pain.  
Regina looked up around her chambers she hadn't being here in just under 30 years.  
Everything seemed the same. Just really dusty.  
even though Regina tried to think about her room , she couldn't she could only worry about the man with the lion tattoo.

* * *

Robin stood by a window staring out into the darkness of the night. He could fell the pain inside of him. Regina had killed his wife , taken Roland's mother away from him. , this women killed whole villages . She was a murder. Yet, he worried what happened to her.  
Why did he care? She wasn't called the evil queen for nothing! But he did care and this is what angered him.

Snow walked over to the window and stood by Robin Hood.  
"it's a nice night tonight isn't it?" Snow commented , not really expecting and answer.

Robin stood there for a while. He just stood there thinking , he couldn't understand how Snow White trusted this Woman.

"why do you trust her" Robin asked , turning to Snow.

Snow wasn't really surprised he had asked.

"Because I saw the life she went through, I was to young at the time to see how very unhappy she was, And I helped her be so unhappy. , you see I found out about Regina and this stable boy , they loved each other. But I told Cora , and Cora killed the stable boy" Snow said sadly.

Shock crashed over Robin's face.

"she killed him?" Robin asked still in shock.

"Yes , she crushed his heart right in front of Regina, and so she married my father" Snow said unhappily.

Robin looked at Snow. Wasn't the king so post to be kind and caring?

"he loved me so very much that , he got remarried just because of me , so I could have a mother , but he did not care for Regina , but he cared enough about her to have guards following her everywhere. She never had freedom" Whispered Snow.

Robin was shocked by the story , even though it was short , he hadn't realized that Regina had , had such a hard life.  
"I didn't realize, I just thought she was born evil" Robin said.  
"evil is never born, its made" whispered Snow.

Snow sighed staring out the window.  
"nice saying" Robin said.  
"its Regina's saying really" Snow whispered.

This talked had upset her. Robin felt bad for that but he felt sorry for poor Regina and her hard life.  
He could now understand her pain a little more. Maybe he could try to forgive her?

* * *

Regina woke late. She lay in bed watching the sunshine through the window. The bird were singing their morning songs. Regina just lay there watching to world go by outside her window. Laugher could be heard from the garden Regina rolled out of bed and searched through her closet for a dress. Most of them reminded her of horrible times in her life. But she was able to find a simple strapless dress. It was paired with a simple black wrap with gold flecks through it. Regina spent time applying dark but simple eye makeup and bold lipstick.  
Regina just let her hair fall free. She went down stairs to find Snow curled up , reading a book on a couch. Snow smiled when she saw Regina.  
" good morning Regina" Snow said standing up.  
"Morning" Replied Regina.

"there may some breakfast left over if you want some" Snow commented.  
"no I feel like an apple" Regina said.

She missed her rich flavorsome apple's even though she had an apple tree in Storybrooke her apples here had always being sweatier and juicier.  
Regina walked into the garden walking towards her apple tree. Roland was standing by Robin staring up at the apple tree.  
"please daddy , they look sooooo yummy!" begged Roland.

"I don't know son , It may be poisonerness " commented Robin.

Really? Did her think she poison her own apples? Oh was it because Snow white eat and apple that put her to sleep? But he knew it was a spell!

"they are fine to eat!" Regina said plucking an apple from the tree and biting in the apple.

The apple was crunchy and sweet , the flavor played over Regina's senses reminding her of the days when she would sit in the fields and eat them until she was to full to eat a bite more. They help her remember the good days. Never the bad days.

Regina passed one to Roland and offered one to Robin which he took , he still looked worried but eat in anyway. His eyes widen and the flavor of the apple.  
"good?" Regina asked.

Roland nodded excitedly.

"their amazing" commented Robin.

Regina smiled and turned towards Tink and Blue who were busy tidying up the garden. But Tink wasn't really tidying she was busy watching Regina and Robin with a thoughtful expression.

Wow that fairy really couldn't get it in her head?  
Regina walked over to Tink and Blue just so she could get away from Robin as she could find herself thinking her wasn't that bad.  
"your talking to him?" asked Tink with a small grin.

Blue looked at the two of them obviously not understanding what the Tink was talking about.  
"Get over it Tinkerbelle , anyway , Villains don't get happy endings" Regina says.

Blue gives Tink a confused look. But Tink just looks plain sad , Tink walked towards Regina , she stop when she was on half a meter away from Regina.

"I don't believe you are one, Regina" Tink said sadly.

Regina cant help but be a little surprised by that. But before she can say anything, a high pitched laugh comes from behind them.

They turn to see Zelena sitting on a garden bench mostly hidden from view by flowers and small trees.  
She stands and weaves through the flowers towards Regina and the fairies. Robin tells Roland to go inside.

"Do you have a little crush on someone , little sis?" Zelena said in a singsong voice.  
Tink, Blue and Robin all give Regina a confused look. No one seemed to hear the crush bit as everyone was to shocked over the "little sister" bit.

Zelena saw the surprise, and a smirk crossed her face.  
"oh we haven't told them have we?, hurtful! Is that how much having a sister means to you?" Zelena asked.  
Regina could feel the anger washing over.

Why would she want these people to know who Zelena was to her? She could only half understand it herself.

Zelena sighed and walked towards Regina.

Hook, Charming and Snow came running out of the castle each carrying weapons.

Zelena laughed at the sight of them.

"so about this crush? , do tell! That's what sisters do isn't?" Zelena teased in the most loudest voice possible.

Regina couldn't tell what was worse this witch screaming to world that they were sisters or telling the world she had a crush , (which she didn't!)

But ever way Regina was getting really angry.

Zelena 'poofed' herself so she was beside Hook. Hook tried to twist his sword into Zelena but the sword just turned to dust.  
"is it the pirate? He is yummy!" Zelena laughed running her finger along Hook's jaw bone.

Regina was now so bloody mad. And very embarrassed by Zelena. Regina made a fire ball appear in her hand and threw in at Zelena. Which to Regina's surprise Zelena caught with ease. Zelena raised an eyebrow. Regina "poofed" so that she was standing right behind Zelena. Zelena spun around.  
"Regina , dear! Am I upsetting you?" asked Zelena with a laugh.  
Charming took that moment to hit Zelena with his sword.  
"OWWWWW" Zelena screamed.  
She 'Poofed' a couple of meter's away then turned to them.  
"well then , that was rude! Cause we're sisters dear Regina , I will give you a heads up, witch fight tonight, here, bye bye" and with that Zelena was gone.

Everyone turned and looked at Regina. Who was standing in shock staring at where the witch had being only seconds before.  
Luckily everyone seemed to interested in the fact that Regina had and sister, to worry about Regina having a 'crush'.  
"you have a sister?" Charming asked.  
"half-sister" muttered Regina.  
"why would you not tell us this?" Tink asked.  
"she told me" Snow said, coming to stand by Regina.  
"how long have you known?" asked Charming.  
"since last night, seems it is a personal matter, after all" Regina muttered still in pure shock.

"well lets go find Belle she will help us get ready for the so called 'witch fight'" muttered Hook rubbing his hand over were Zelena's fingers hand being.  
Everyone agreed and began to walk inside. Regina hung back a bit. Hook walked beside her, a wiry grin on his face.  
"really? Thought you were smart enough to know she was making the crush thing up" hissed Regina at Hook.  
"I don't think she was, you seem very annoyed about it, I most likely isn't me, even though I would understand if it was me! I am dashing!, but I feel it is someone else, isn't it, love? Hook said with a wide grin.

Regina rolled her eyes. Let him think what he wanted to think.

Inside Belle was finding all the books she could on the "The Wicked witch , which was very few. Then they all sat around reading about The wicked witch. And how she worked her magic. Turns out she was very powerful. Yet Regina wasn't to worried, she guessed to munchkins if you were normal size that made you powerful.

* * *

At sunset Regina sat in the garden. Blue and Tink were hidden close by. While Hook and a few Merry Men hid in trees with bows and arrows, even though Regina was sure she would be fine.  
A while past and as the last rays of sun disappeared. Zelena appeared.  
"ready , dearest sister?" Zelena asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry if you find the fight scene a bit undetailed but I tried to make the rest of this chapter more detailed**

* * *

**. **

Regina threw her hand up sending a stone statue on the high wall crashing down. The stone statue nearly hitting Zelena , if Zelena hadn't jumped out of its way.  
Zelena made a mocked shocked expression , before using her magic to glue Regina's feet firmly to the ground. But Regina was easily able to unglue her feet to the ground. Regina summoned a ball of fire, which she threw at Zelena.  
As it came towards Zelena , Zelena was able to put the flames out before the fire ball got to close.  
"Look I haven't even done anything to you! , I am sorry Cora gave you up but that's not my fault!" Said Regina through gritted teeth.  
Zelena tipped her head back and laughed.  
"dear isn't it obvious , what you did?" Zelena asked circling Regina slowly.  
"not Really" Muttered Regina. Rolling her eyes.

"You were born!" Hissed Zelena , throwing her hands towards Regina. An invisible wall smashashed into Regina throwing her backwards , and into the air.  
Regina land hard on the ground , pain flickered through her arm.  
Regina rolled onto her back. For just a second her eyes met with Robin's who was up a tree, that was just above her. Before Regina leaped to her feet.  
Regina felt sticky blood trickling down her arm.  
When Zelena saw this she tipped her head back and laughed.  
Regina took that chance to grow tree roots that wrapped quickly around Zelena's legs pulling her to the ground , before the roots wrapped tightly around Zelena's body , pinning her arms to her sides.  
Zelena moved around angrily trying to get out of the roots , but she was stuck firm.  
Regina began to talk toward Zelena.  
When Regina began to lower her self down to Zelena's level ,Zelena rolled her wrist and fire began to leap over the roots , burning them away in must a second.

Regina tried to put out the fire but it was to late. The roots had already being burnt through.  
Zelena began to stand.  
Regina stomped her foot and at the same time using magic , which sent a massive earthquake threw the ground. Zelena fell make on her back. But a few Merry men fell from there tree's.  
Zelena sat up. Her eyes fell on the Merry Men.  
"oh! We have an audience!" Zelena said with a laugh.

Zelena stood up and threw her hand up at Regina's neck. Regina instantly felt as if somone was strangling her. She began to be lifted of the ground.  
"You don't deserve anything you got, I deserve it! So I am taking what is rightfully mine!" Zelena said angrily.  
With her other hand Zelena shoved her hand into Regina's chest searching for Regina's heart. But before she could realize that Regina had taken her heart out , the 2 fairies threw magic pixie dust at her.  
Zelena fell backwards. An arrow landed in her shoulder as she fell.

"owww" cried Zelena.  
She sat up and looked around , her face showed the full pain she was in. Around her stood the 2 fairies holding fistfuls of pixie dust , and the Merry Men all held arrowns pointing straight at her.  
"cant fight , your own fights , Dearie?" Zelena asked, between clenched theeth.

Regina stumbled forward her chest hurt , her arm hurt , to tell you the truth every inch of her body hurt.  
Zelena just rolled her eyes.  
"will be seeing you , dearie" Zelena said and with that she 'poofed' away.

Blue and Tink were the first to get to Regina. Tink wrapped an arm around Regina's waist to help hold Regina up.  
Robin ran over to Regina.  
"How are you still alive?, she shoved her hand in your chest! , not even a mark" Robin said with a gasp.  
Regina let a weak smile cross over her face.

"haven't you heard? Hearts can be taken away from you , ripped from your body , lucky I never bring my heart to a witch fight , yet I don't think Zelena had time to realize that" Regina said.

It was easy to see that Regina was in so much pain.

"what do you mean , you never bring your heart to a witch fight" Robin asked confusion on his face.  
Yes he had heard of Regina ripping peoples hearts out , but he had just thought they died from someone's hand going straight through your body.  
Snow came up beside him.  
"she's heartless" whispered Snow.  
"what,what heartless?" Robin gasped.

Regina just shook her head.  
"we must put up a protection spell , all 3 of us" Regina said weakly , to Tink and Blue.  
"But you are to tired!" Snow begged.  
Tink let go of Regina's waist and Regina was able to stand by herself.  
"we must Snow or we will be unsafe" Blue said softly.  
The two fairies and Regina stood still and let a soft flow of magic ripple over them.  
When second the protection spell had being put up other the castle , stopping anyone uninvited coming into the castle , Regina fell. Robin dived for her. But Hook caught her. Hook lifted the unconscious Regina into his arms.  
Robin instantly felt jealousy towards Hook. Why did this pirate care so much what happened to Regina? Did these 2 have a thing? Why did he even care?

"see I said she was to tired for that" Remarked Snow.  
"I had to be done" Blue said calmly.  
"um, should I take her to her chambers" Hook said.  
"yes! But I shall come to, I will use some pixie dust to help her rest" Tink said following after Hook.  
Robin hated the idea of Regina being alone with that pirate and Tinkerbelle , yes her trusted Tinkerbelle but he didn't trust that pirate.  
"I will help" Said Robin following them up the stairs.

* * *

Regina woke in her bed. The bed covers were tugged neatly around her shoulders. Her muscles were stiff and sore. Regina rolled on to her side , and be back clicked , sending a little relief down her back. That felt good. Now on her side she could see a thin snippet of blue sky through her heavy dark drawn curtains.  
The crackling of the fire in the small fireplace in her chambers was strangely calming.  
Regina just lay there for awhile her mind just drifting, not really thinking about anything at all.  
After a while Tinkerbelle opened Regina's door and slipped quietly in.  
Tinkerbelle walked softly across the room. A smile crossed over Tinkerbelle's face when she saw Regina was awake.  
"hey" Tinkerbelle said softly.  
Regina just gave Tinkerbelle a weak smile.  
Having to see another living being reminded her that she couldn't lay in bed for ever. That she couldn't hide from the fact that Zelena was very powerful.  
Maybe more powerful then herself.

Tinkerbelle walked to Regina's closet and began to go through the dresses.  
"I will find you a dress to wear" Tinkerbelle said.  
Did this fairy really think she couldn't even pick her own clothes?  
"I am not that tired" Regina said sitting up in her bed and instantly regretting it.  
Her head ponded at the moment , her back protested .The room seemed to be spinning.  
Tinkerbelle walked over carrying a light colored dress. Regina didn't even bother looking at it she just took the dress from Tinkerbelle and went to have a bath.

The bath helped easy the pain. It helped Regina feel more awake.  
After the bath Regina changed into the dress still not really having a good look at it. When Regina walked into her room Tinkerbelle was busy reading a book. But stopped when she saw Regina. Without a word Tinkerbelle stood and walked over to Regina. She then flicked a little fairy dust over Regina. Regina could feel her hair drying and curling. And the soft make up slipping over her face.  
"so now I cant even do my own make up?" asked Regina rolling her eyes.  
"I just wanted to help" Tinkerbelle said with a smile.  
"I don't think you are helping me for the right reasons" Regina commented walking towards the doors.  
"love is a good reason Regina" Tinkerbelle said sadly following Regina.  
"I do not love him" Regina said with a snort of laughter.  
"I don't expect you to, But you are meant to fall in love him" Tinkerbelle said.  
Regina reached the door and stopped and turned to Tinkerbelle.  
"just drop it ok?" Regina begged.  
Regina walked out of the room and down a flight of stairs and into the hall.  
Charming, Snow, Hook and a hand full of Merry Men were talking around the table.  
The Merry men still disliked Regina but they trusted Snow White and so tried to stay quiet about their feelings towards Regina for the princess's sake.  
Hook was the first to see Regina. A look of surprise crossed Hook's face.  
"well, you look lovely, love" commented Hook.  
"Well Tinkerbelle thought she would pick what I wear" muttered Regina.  
"well I like it" Replied Tinkerbelle walking up behind Regina.

Snow turned and looked at Regina. Shock washed over her face.  
"oh I remember that dress! I loved that dress on you" Commented Snow.

Regina turned and looked in a mirror at the end of the hall. She was now I interested in which dress she was wearing. She was wearing the dress that she wore the day Snow's father had proposed to her in. A light blue skirt and white top. It was a very pretty dress. But didn't really seem right. As for her hair and make up it was soft. Hardly any makeup she looked so much like how she had that day. All it did was make her hurt inside , she was so happy before he proposed. This dress brought only bad memory's.

"yes, I do to" Whispered Regina, turning back to the table.  
Even the Merry Men had their eyes trained on Regina. She knew she was pretty. But she wasn't really in the mood. Maybe she could handle it if it wasn't for this so called "soulmate" being so close to her.  
But what could she do?  
Regina walked to the window and looked out of it. She had spent years staring out the window dreaming of freedom , before she became the Evil Queen. She dreamed of walking through those castle gates, making friends, swimming in a lake, drinking at a tavern , even getting lost in a forest would be better then being in here as would be free. The things she dreamed of most people got to do. But they were free.  
And when she got freedom, she became the Evil Queen.

The heavy doors swung open at the back of the hall everyone turned to see Robin walking in.  
"sorry I'm la…" Robin trailed off when he saw Regina.  
His jaw dropped. She was perfect so very pretty her hair fell across her shoulders, her make up was soft and that dress just made her look less sad almost happy.  
Regina couldn't help but feel a tingle of happiness about his reaction. She liked how his jaw dropped. The way he had forgotten what he was going to say. But he manger to pull himself together.  
"sorry I am late" He said sitting.  
"so what is the meeting about" Regina asked , she stayed standing by the window.  
Snow smiled with excitement.  
"well I thought because of all this Zelena crap, we haven't had time to celebrate us coming home , so I thought why not a Ball?"

**I am sorry for any mistakes, I am not perfect!**

* * *

**I feel that there may be a lot of Outlaw at this ball! But Regina and Robin will both being playing hard to get!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is going to be a OUTLAW chapter!**

* * *

It had being a week since Snow had decided on them having a coming home ball. At now it was the night of the ball. The week hadn't being very interesting. Hook had left to go off to his Ship and crew. Belle had started to insisted that Rumple was still alive. Belle said she had found a Red Rose with a solid gold thread bow beside her bed one morning. Belle was sure that Rumple was alive, she felt it in her soul, that he wasn't gone.  
Regina was sure the poor girl was just in denial.  
The protection spell was working well. The wicked witch and any of her helpers wouldn't be able to enter the castle.  
And the wicked witch hadn't being seen at all since the witch fight.

Regina now stood in front of full length mirror staring at her own reflection. She wore a midnight blue high low dress that was sweet heart cut , strapless dress.  
Regina had her hair curled all in big curls, in a half up half down hair style.  
She had kept her makeup simple , just a soft Smokey eye, perfect skin and bold apple red lips.  
She wore diamonds ,on her rings and brackets and a diamond necklace. Even the hairpiece that held up half her was incrusted with tiny diamonds.  
Snow had said they should wear there crown's as they were so posted do at balls. Regina didn't really like the idea but snow was so sure about it that Regina had in the end just nodded, and agreed. So the crown covered in diamonds sat neatly on her head.

Snow knocked lightly before entering Regina's room. Snow wore a soft peachy pink dress with her hair down in small curls.  
"oh Regina you look stunning" Commented Snow.  
Regina smiled meekly at her reflection.  
"you too" Regina muttered.

Regina hated to say it but she was afraid. She didn't want to go see these all these people. They hated her. Yes maybe the people of StoryBrooke just strongly disliked her. But the people who had being left her still thought of her as the Evil Queen. And how was she so post to walk through all those people and now be mean? If she wasn't they would swamp her with mean remarks.  
And if she defended herself everyone would say she was still 'Evil".

"are you coming?" Snow asked.  
Regina nodded and turned following Snow down the stairs.

The Ball was going to be in the Great hall.  
Each Royal had a throne on a small stage at one side of the hall , Snow ,Charming and Regina would enter at a back door and walk through the crowd to the stage and make a small speech , of cause again they would be announced. Snow and Charming would enter together, since they were married and going to the Ball together. Yet Regina would have through the crowd on her own. Regina hated the idea of being on her own , even if Snow was only a few meters ahead of her. She didn't want to be in there alone. But she wasn't going to admit that.

They stood outside the Great hall , just Regina , Snow and Charming. Through the heavy doors that entered the Great hall , could be heard happy chatter , the delicious scent of food hung in the air.  
The announcer asker for silence and then the crowd to make space so the Royals could walk through them.  
Then he announced "Princess Snow White and Prince David"  
Snow and Charming linked arms as the heavy doors opened. They walked calmly through the doors the doors shut behind them leaving Regina on her own.

When the cheers of excitement had died down the announcer called for silence once more.  
There was confused whispers. What other Royal could it be?  
GREAT!  
They didn't even know that Regina was in the stupid castle!  
"Queen Regina!" Called the announcer. And the heavy doors opened.

* * *

Robin stood at the front of the crowd. When the announcer said 'Queen Regina' fear washed through the room. But no one dared move. Many turned to look at Snow White who was beaming. Which confused lots of people as the realized that Regina was invited.

As the doors opened Robin turned to see Regina walk in. The second her saw her he regretted it.  
If he had thought she had being stunning the other day , then now was , perfectly stunning. He had never seen anyone look so lovely. She looked like she had stepped out of a beautiful painting.  
He felt his jaw drop , his head instantly felt fuzzy. He couldn't breathe.  
But as he saw her more he was able to see a slight flash of nervousness in her eyes. Before she hide it with , a slight smirk.  
But Robin could tell she wasn't enjoying this at all.  
He wanted to be standing by her so much. Around him a few of his Merry Men had even stopped there glares and just stared at her. But many people , and most of his Merry men still looked very harshly at her. He had hoped his Men would be more respectful.

Robin walked over to her , and outstretched his arm towards her. Regina gave him a disapproving look but sighed and took his hand.  
He felt amazing when their skin touched , her hands so soft , he could smell the amazing perfumes she wore , that made her smell like a dream. And the tingle that rippled through him made him almost gasp.

He couldn't be attracted to the Queen could he? She killed his wife! But he couldn't stop staring at her as they walked. He didn't seem to care what she had down, all he cared about was how she made him feel.

When they got to the stage Regina took her hand away from his and left him at the bottom of the stairs as she climbed them and went to her seat. Regina leaving him there made him feel so very empty inside. Like he had no soul.  
Oh god, he did like her!  
Snow stepped and began to say her speech about coming home and making frieds with who you least expected.  
But Robin wasn't really paying attention, he was to busy watching Regina who sat quietly with her head bowed, hiding her face from the crowd.  
Snow and Charming went down the stairs for the first dance, "The royal waltz. For Royals and there dates only. But Regina sat still not moving.  
As Snow passed Robin she stopped for half a second.  
"she is a royal too, yet she doesn't have a dance partner" Snow hinted.

Even though those two seemed to fight like cats and dogs he was surprisingly kind to Regina just moments before , maybe he could be again thought snow.

Robin sighed What harm could it really do?  
He walked up the steps and extend his hand.  
"wish to dance , milady?" he asked.  
Regina lifted her head and looked at him.  
She seemed to be trying to understand what he was asking. As if it was some kind of trick. Regina slowly stood and carefully took his hand as if she half expect him to bite her. The tingle again rippled through him. Her scent again engulfed him.  
The walked to the dance floor and began to waltz with Snow and Charming.  
He couldn't help realize how small her waist was. A few stray hairs brushed against his face. Even her hair smelt and felt amazing. Regina shook her head so the stray hairs fell behind her shoulders.  
She gave him a small smirk.  
"so why would a mere thief want to dance with a Queen? , should I be worried you are going to steal my necklace?" Regina asked almost playfully.

Robin couldn't help but smile. At the way she raised an eyebrow at him.  
Robin lifted his arm so Regina could spin around before turning back into the waltz.  
"Cant a man dance with you , without you thinking the worst?" Robin asked.  
"well I am the evil queen am I not?" Regina whispered sadly.  
"I don't think you are evil" whispered Robin before he could stop himself.

Regina gave him a small genuine smile.  
The song end and Regina stepped away.  
"thank you for the dance" Regina turned and almost seemed to run away from him.

* * *

Regina gulped down a small glass of wine. Tink walked quickly over to Regina.  
"You never told me you and him , got together" Tink whispered excitedly.  
Regina let out a small harsh laugh.  
"that's because we haven't" Regina snapped.  
Tink raised her eyebrows at the way Regina snapped.  
"oh but the dance?" Tink asked.  
"people can dance together without being together Tink" Regina hissed walking away.

Snow walked over to Regina who was sitting in her throne watching the dance.  
"why are you not dancing Regina" Snow asked.  
"with who?" Regina asked back raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't know! Robin maybe he is kind of cute" Snow said turning to leave.  
"He smells like forest" Regina said with a snort.

Snow just shock her head and left. She didn't really expect much she knew that Regina and Robin thought like cats and dogs and they were the most unlikely to end up together.

A few hours later Regina had , had enough an decide to call it a night. So she turned and began to walk off towards her bed chambers.

* * *

Robin watched Regina leave. He wanted to follow her so much but why? What was he so posted to do? They would never end up together. Regina was the queen. And she thought so little of him. Robin sighed and went to get another drink. But he stopped when he saw to men following Regina , as the exited the hall he saw them pull out small knives from their pockets.  
Robin instantly was afraid for Regina.  
He didn't have a weapon but he couldn't just leave Regina on her own.  
So he followed after the men.

* * *

Regina was walking down the dimly lit halls. The sound of music and laugher slowly growing quieter as she got further away from the hall.  
She was deep in thought about how angry she was at herself , for letting herself dance with that man. Villains never got happy endings. Robin had said she wasn't Evil. But she was! She had killed so many people. Whole villages. She had killed her own father! She was Evil and he just didn't want to believe that anyone could be evil. But you would think he would think she was evil since she took his wife away from him.  
Yet he didn't even seemed worried about that anymore.  
Anyway they could never really even be friends , they didn't even get along. Yes maybe that was Regina went out of her way to have a fight with him. But even so.

Regina stopped she was sure she had just heard a foot fall behind her. Regina slowly turned to look behind her but there was nothing.  
So turning back Regina walked down the hallway and up a flight of stairs. She was sure again she heard a couple of foot falls and maybe a unsteady breath.  
Regina stopped and slowly turned again. Nothing.  
Regina sighed turning and decide to take a detour down another hall way. It was a longer Route to her room but you had to pass a mirror , which would allow Regina to see behind her.  
When she got to the mirror she saw two men slinking behind her in the shadows , almost invisible.  
Regina rolled her eyes before lightly flicking her wrist. The men were instantly flying back hitting the hard rock wall. Then vines magically appeared and twisted around them pinning them to the wall  
Just then Robin came running around the corner.  
"oh thank god! , I was worried about you I came to help" Robin said.  
Regina laughed  
"I can handle myself thief" Regina remarked.  
"I also sent for some guards" Robin said glaring at the two men.  
As a few guards came around the corner. Regina let the vines disappear and the guards dragged the two angry men away.  
"I don't need your help!" Regina repeated.  
"but they were trying to kill you" Replied Robin.  
"I had it covered" Yelled Regina turning an storming away.

* * *

Robin stared after Regina. He sighed and followed after her. He was able to catch up to her by the timeRegina got to her door of her room.  
"Regina please wait!" Robin called.  
Regina stopped and turned to him glaring.  
"I just was worried about you , I don't want you to get hurt! , why is that such a big deal" Robin begged.  
"because…." Regina trailed off.  
"because , why Regina?" Robin asked stepping forward.  
Robin stood in front of Regina staring into her brown eyes. She almost seemed as if she was going to tell him, but then shook her head.  
"nothing, thief" Regina muttered.  
"please Regina just tell me" Robin pleaded.

Regina looked at him. He eyes seemed to relax as if he had won. But there was fear in her eyes , as if she feared to tell him.  
Regina stepped a step closer to Robin. The grabbed Robin's t-shirt collar pulling his face to her's there lips were so close , any closer and they would touch.  
"Regina!" called Snow from not to far off.  
Regina leaped away from Robin, Just in time as Snow Ran around the corner.  
Realization set into Regina's face as if she only just realize what she was about to do. Robin could hardly understand it himself , had he really being that close to kissing Regina?

Snow ran up hugging Regina not seeming to see the awkwardness between Robin and regina.  
"oh I was so worried , the guards told me what happened" snow gasped while walking Regina into her room.

* * *

Zelena stood watching as everyone leaved to ball. She hadn't being able to get in. But Then she saw Red the wolf girl talking to somone outside the protection spell. Her red cloak wad around her shoulders.  
Zelena began to think. Yes tomorrow night was a full moon! What if that little wolf didn't have her cloak? Ahhh that would be fun to watch!

* * *

**I know I am sorry they didn't kiss! but that will cause more chapters until they do kiss , Regina has only known Robin for about a week and a half so I need to slow their crushes down a bit!**

**And yes Zelena is going to steal Red's cloak the day before the Full Moon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Regina hadn't got much sleep that night. She had stayed up most of the night cursing herself for being so stupid! There was no way that thief liked her. He was just being a gentleman and saving her, that's what he did wasn't it? He most likely only saved her so they had somone in the castle with magic to protect them from the Wicked Witch. So why had she done it? Thank the Gods for that silly Snow White running around the corner or it would have being embarrassing when he would have pushed her away.

The first rays of sun were slopping over the hills when Regina could finally feel sleep coming on. Regina's eyes began to droop , and her breathing slowed.  
But a loud banging on Regina's door ripped the sleep awake from her.  
The door swung open and Snow , Charming and Red walked briskly in.  
Didn't these people have an privacy or at least respect?  
Regina glared angrily at the 3 of them.

"I am trying to sleep" spat Regina.  
"We have bigger issues Regina" Charming hissed annoyed at her reaction.  
"Its not that bad…" Red said quietly.  
"yes it is , we can not have a werewolf running around the castle" Charming said turning to Red.

Regina sat up in bed and pulled the warm blankets around her shoulders.  
By the looks of it she wasn't going to get any sleep , what so ever.  
"what the hell do you all want" Yelled Regina.

"She , she, Zelena , she took my cloak , and tonight is a full moon" Red said a little worriedly.

Regina raised and eyebrow.  
"but cant you handle your wolf form?" Regina asked.  
"yup, but I would rather not turn" Red whispered.  
"well I cant help you there , the spell is very hard to do and will not be done by tonight" Muttered Regina glaring at the people who were wasting her time.

"but we can not have a wolf on the loose tonight" said Charming.  
"she said she can handle it" Snow whispered.  
"but…" Charming started.  
"NO! get out I am sick of you trying to fix things that don't need fixing" Regina hissed.

Regina jumped out of bed and turned her back on the 3 of them. They always had to fix things. Would they ever learn, to leave things alone? No because it was in their blood. It was in their blood to strew things up.  
And Regina was sick of them. Couldn't they just leave things for once? When ever they tried to fix things they just made them worse.

"I am sorry, Regina, I am just scared, I don't want to lose control" Red whispered stepping forward.

Regina felt like she had being slapped in the face, a memory crashed into her mind.

"daddy I killed him!, I am just like her…!" a young Regina said crying into her father's chest.  
"shhhh, no dear you will never be her" Her father said softly.  
Regina pulled away from her father, and walked across to a small mirror lifting it to her face. She even looked like her, her mother. Her ruthless mother, who cared for no one but herself.  
"I know , but I am making the same mistakes as her…" Regina whispered.  
"honey, he was keeping you from the freedom that you deserve, he was keeping you from the freedom you should have" he father soothed.  
Regina let her fingers run other the jewels , the rings, the necklaces , the bracelets, all objects of high worth yet none of them had ever made her happy. Regina had only loved the small ring Daniel had given her. Which she wore now.  
"I know daddy , I am just scared , I don't want to lose control" Regina whispered.

Regina turns back to Red who stands still looking at Regina.  
"I will do what I can, I will help making a calming herd mix, but I am sure you can control , your wolf side" Regina said softly.  
"just make her another cloak" Barked Charming.  
Not seeming so see how sad Regina had become. How softly she spoke. How kind she was to Red.  
His anger, smashed Regina's sadness , turning it to anger.  
Regina's eyes flashed. Regina turned to Charming.  
"Stop acting like the bloodily boss of me, Charming, I would if I could, but there is a very hard to find flower to make a cloak that can withhold a wolf form, so your bossing around, I am the queen" Spat Regina.

Regina walked towards her wardrobe searching for a dress to fit her mood. Her hand found a very dark tight looking dress. Something she would have worn, when she was the Evil Queen. Regina pulled it out and looked at it. Yes this would remind everybody of who she was. And they would stop bossing her around.  
Regina walked towards to Bath Tub in the corner of the room. Using her magic, the tub filled with steaming hot water.  
Regina turned to the 3 still standing in her room.  
"can I get some privacy?" Snapped Regina.  
Charming looked like I was going to object , but Snow nodded and grabbed Charming's arm basically dragging him from the room, while Red followed closely behind the pair. But Red stopped in the door way and turned to look at Regina. Red gave Regina a grateful smile.  
"Thank You Regina , sorry for waking you" Red said with a smile on her face. And then shut the door behind her.

Regina couldn't help but feel a small smile cross her lips. When was it last someone had said "thank you" for her help? Most people just expected it , and then thought she didn't deserve a "thank you". And that had always pissed her off. Always make her seek for revenge stronger.  
Helping Red wouldn't be so bad, if she got a genuine thank you.

* * *

Regina spend longer then she normally would in the bath. Mostly because she was afraid of facing Robin. She couldn't believe what she tried to do last night. She had killed his wife! There was no way he would ever care for her, in that way. It was amazing he hadn't let those men slit her throat or do it himself.  
And she also took her time as Regina knew it would annoy Charming and she couldn't help annoying him. He had being rude to her, so she was going to take her time.  
Regina wore the tight dark dress, He hair and make up was styled like it had being when she had sent Hansel and Gretel to the blind witch's home. But Regina didn't wear a hat and her dress was very different.  
Regina took her time applying her make up.  
In the end Regina couldn't put it off any longer, and had to go down and meet everyone in the hall.

Regina took her time walking down the well-lit halls. When she got the hall Charming was busy pacing the hall while Snow and Red sat calmly sipping their hot drinks.  
Charming turned to look at Regina as she entered. A frown appearing on his face.  
"Where the hell have you being!" Charming growled.  
Red stood up fast.  
"getting dressed, am I allowed to do that, or does that take to long" Regina said sarcastic , glaring at him.  
"we have a huge issue Regina!" Charming roared.  
Just then the Merry men burst in to the room looking around for the source of all the yelling.  
Robin stood in the middle of the Men staring at Regina.  
Regina found she was looking any where but at Robin..  
"is everything ok , here?" Robin asked. His eyes never leaving Regina who was doing everything in her power not to look at him.  
"no, it's….." Charming started , but Red cut in.  
"YES everything is , fine , isn't it Regina?, now chill out Charming, like I said I can handle a little full moon" red said calmly, yet she now seemed a little unconfinable with all these people in the room.  
Regina suddenly realized the men most likely didn't know Red was a werewolf, and that maybe Red was afraid of how the would react.

Regina smiled at Red.  
"why would we be worried about a full moon,? Asked Mulan who was entering the room.  
Regina could now see how very unhappy Red was becoming about this subject.  
Regina walked over to Red so she was in between Red and The Merry men and Mulan.  
"well, the cloak it stopped , me from , turning into a , wolf" Red said trying to sound calm.

Fear washed of the men and Mulan's faces as they began to understand. Mulan stepped forward her hand going to her sword, ready to draw it, if needed.  
"are you saying , you are a, Werewolf?" Mulan asked.

More Merry Men began to step forward , their hands going to , their weapons.  
"Yes she is, is there a problem , with that?" Regina hissed, stepping towards the group.  
These people had no idea what they were doing, if they dared even point a sword at the , girl she would teach them why she was called the 'Evil Queen'. Regina knew what judgmental people did to you, it turned you Evil.  
many men stepped back in fear, of Regina who seemed to not fear the men at all.

The men shook their heads quickly in fear.  
"good" Regina hissed.

"we need to have a meeting though, the witch is trying to kill us off we need to see how we can stop her" Snow said sitting down at the table. Everyone else in the room took suit. Regina made sure she was sitting as far away from Robin as she could get.  
Belle joined them.  
"well Zelena said she knew Rumple" Regina said helpfully.  
"how?" asked Snow.  
"she was his student" Regina replied.  
"then we have away of finding her weakness" Belle stated with a small smile.  
"and how is that" asked Charming.  
"rumple has a book about all his students hidden in his castle, he taught me how to read it once" Belle said sadly at the memory.  
"then we shall travel to his castle" Regina snapped happy that she could leave the meeting soon.  
"ok, we need some time to get the horses ready and get a good group of people ready" Charming commented.  
" I think a week is long enough" Regina decided.  
"ok we head to Rumple's castle in one week" Snow agreed.  
"what will take almost 2 weeks" Mulan stated.

"yup" Regina said.  
Charming spread out a map of the Enchanted Forest on the table the sat around.  
"we will go this way, and go along the seaside way, I will mean every so often we can have a proper bed to sleep in" Charming pointing out the way they were planning on going.

The night was very easy. Red turned into her wolf form but stayed calm. And Regina was sure that Zelena would be very mad with that.

* * *

**next chapter will involve a game of spin the bottle and a jealous Robin! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is just a more fun chapter to I guess show friendship and how Robin feels about Regina and how Regina is trying to hide how she feels about Robin**

* * *

A week later the group was head towards Rumple's castle. They had being going for a full day of riding and as the sun was setting they were entering a small sea side town. The towns people were all staring at the group and when seeing they were Royals they would bow.  
The only tavern that could hold the amount in their group was a tavern by the waif.

After the group had given their horses to the stable boy of the Tavern the group walked into the dark Tavern. Regina wasn't to happy to be in a dirty taven but it wasn't really her choice sadly so she followed the group to the bar. When people saw Snow and Charming they bowed but when their eyes caught sight of Regina they would step back in fear , trying to become invisible to Regina.  
They man behind the bar gave them keys to their rooms and said the first round for the 3 royals was on the house.  
Regina was sipping a wine , about to go sit with the group at the back at a long table when she felt something sharp sliding down her back slowly.  
Regina spun around and at the same time using magic to bring a ball of fire to her hand.  
A man stood behind her he had dark hair , and bright blue eyes , and a smirk on his face. The sharp thing was a hook.  
Hook  
"hey drinking Buddy" Hook said wryly.  
Regina smiled at Hook.  
"I haven't seen you in a while" Hook commented.  
"well , dear you did ditch us for your ship" Regina said with a small smile sipping at her wine.  
Hook smiled at Regina and nodded towards his table.  
"Come sit with me and my crew?" Hook asked.  
Regina turned to look at her group. The only space was right beside Robin. And Regina had been staying clear from ever since the ball so she couldn't really go sit by him.  
"ok" Regina said following Hook to his table.  
the table was packed with drunk men and women all laughing happily , but they all stopped as Regina took a seat with Hook.  
"so you weren't joking when you said you knew the queen" purred a girl leaning into Hook.

The girl looked strangely like Emma , Regina raised an eyebrow at that.  
"Telling everyone your drinking buddies with the queen are you?" Regina asked slyly.

Regina downed her wine , and beckoned the bar tender who rushed over to her.  
"Yes your Majesty?" He gasp, giving her a small bow.  
"I will have , what ever the pirate is having?" Regina said nodding at Hook.  
"yes you majesty" he said and rushed off.

Hook laughed.  
"you know how to get them to fear you" Hook said with a smile.

A few hours later Regina was having quiet a fun time. She had realized that the drink she had order was pretty strong , but it help relax her so she had a few to many.  
Snow had come at one point and told Regina she should probably stop drinking , which made Regina laugh and down her drink and order another telling snow she was old enough to look after herself.  
And Robin kept on looking at Regina and glaring and Hook.  
Hook's crew wasn't to bad, they were funny and weren't suck up like so stupid Charming's.  
Most of her group had gone to bed but Robin and a few of his Merry Men stayed drinking , and of cause Robin stayed watching Regina at her table.  
"we should play a game!" squealed the Emma look alike.  
"what would that be dear?" Hook asked wrapping his arm around her.  
"spin the bottle" She said holding up a bottle.  
"yes" shouted the people at the table.  
"well I am not playing but I will stay here" Regina said with a laugh.  
so the game began. When it got to Hook he spun the bottle well but it stopped facing Regina. All eyes fell on Regina and a few on Hook Regina shook her head.  
"remember I am not playing" Regina reminded them.  
"boo!" shouted a few people who have began to like the Queen and not fear her.  
Regina rolled her eyes, she turned a little in her seat and could see Robin watching her.  
"come on , you cant not play" a young girl said in a sing song voice.  
Regina rolled her eys again.  
"Come on" laughed a few others.

Why not? I was just a dare!  
Regina sigh and nodded getting cheers from around the table. Hook raised his eye brow at Regina.  
"did you use magic to stop the bottle? , all you had to do was ask" Hook teased with a laugh.  
Regina laughed.  
"don't flatter yourself" Regina replied.

It was ackward leaning in to kiss Hook. The whole time Hook kept this smirk on his face like he knew something she didn't, which Regina knew he was doing on purpose just to annoy her.  
He wasn't that bad to kiss his lips were warmer and softer then she thought they would be , as Regina pulled away from Hook he began to laugh softly. Was she really that bad of a kisser? That he would laugh at her? How rude of him!  
"The archer really disliked that" Hook commented.  
OH ROBIN.  
Regina turned slightly and saw how Robin glared madly at Hook for few seconds before calming down and smiling at his men and begin talking to the men.  
"He has a thing for you, being watching over , you all night , love" Hooked went on not seeming the least bit awkward with the fact he had just kissed her.  
"well I am sure that is not the case , I did kill his wife if you do remember" Regina commented.  
Regina didn't know why it made her feel warm inside to know that Robin was annoyed with Hook for kissing her.  
The game went on and Regina made sure in was clear she wasn't playing, yet she didn't mind to much if she had to Kiss Hook, they were just friends and that's why she didn't mind to much Hook knew how she felt about him. And he wasn't bad at kissing.  
Regina at one point began to teach the table how to play poker , and then a drinking game , or two.  
"Wow! , that realm sounds amazing!" laughed a man who had being slowly sneaking closer and closer to Regina.  
Regina was sure the poor man just had a small crush on her. But she didn't really seem to mind, he was a harmless man right now, and if he became bothersome she would throw him across the room with her magic, no big deal.

"yeah very fun place" Hook commented.  
Hook began to talk about how women could wear short skirts in this land which got the men gasping and saying they wish they had gone.  
Regina couldn't help begin to watch Robin who was busy talking to his friends yet he kept on giving quick looks her way every so often. After awhile Regina decided to call it a Night.  
"Good night everybody I am off to bed.  
Everyone said goodnight and Hook followed her up the stairs.  
"our crew is staying in town for a month or two so maybe I cound join your group hunting down a wicked withc and so you have a drinking buddy" Hook asked.  
Regina smiled and nodded that would be nice.  
"yeah sure, see you in the morning then, Hook" Regina said stopping by her room.  
"night, love" Hook said before turning and walking back down the stairs to his friends.  
In side her room Regina felt her stomach turn. It was dirty and yuck looking.  
The bed was a single bed in the corner with old looking sheets. That would not do. Regina sent magic twisting towards the bed turning the grimy sheets into soft white satin sheets and a clean mattress.  
Regina made a bath tub fill of steaming water appear in the corner so she could bathe. While she bathed Regina braided her hair so it would be wavy in the morning. After Regina felt clean and dry she curled up in bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Robin stared at Hook who was now talking to some blonde who was sitting were Regina had being sitting not long ago.  
Robin hadn't liked the idea of Regina drinking with that pirate right from the start. The way he had slide his Hook down her back. Then getting her drunk , then when they began to play that kissing game. He hated when Regina and Hook kissed , it felt like he had being stabbed he hated it all of it. He had wanted to go over there and smash that pirate.  
And then he had walked her to her room. If he had tried to do that Regina would have had a fit at him. Robin hadn't stopped thinking about how close he had being to kissing her that night. And now he knew he had wanted to kiss her. And right in front of him this pirate was stealing Regina from him. But what was he so post to do? She was the queen! Her was just a mere archer! And a little bit of him still felt anger towards her when she used her magic.  
Robin told himself it was just because of how pretty Regina was, that in made him think like this. Yes that was what it was, it was because she was beautiful that made him feel this way.

* * *

**so Hook and Regina kissed! but they are only friends GUYS this is and OUTLAWQUEEN story and so please don't worry about that. **

**and the kiss made Robin jealous which is good **


	9. Chapter 9

The next day everyone got up early. Regina changed into an outfit like the one she wore the day Snow had tried to kill her. But the jacket was more redder then pinky red.  
But Regina wasn't really into hat wearing anymore so she just left her hair wavy without any hat.  
The first days of autumn was upon the Enchanted Forest.  
Hook came late to the stables. Charming upon seeing Hook mount a horse walked over to him.  
"what are you doing Hook?" Charming asked.  
"oh Regina said I could join you all , she does need a drinking buddy after all , isn't that right love?" Hook said.  
"yeah I did" Regina commented.

Regina couldn't help but see how mad Robin became.  
"But her is a Pirate" Robin said harshly.  
"Someone's jealous!"

There was no way that Robin was jealous of Hook over her. He was just trying to make sure everyone was safe.  
And really she shouldn't be trusting Hook. But she need someone fun in this group to hand out with.

Late that night the group found

I was small and tight, but Regina got her own tent so she was fine with it.  
At dinner Regina was sitting a little on her own. But Roland came running over.  
"Gina come eat with me, pleeeaase?" Roland said with the cutest smile.  
"Ok" reign a said with a small laugh.  
Regina carried her plate over to be the Merry Men sat. The men looked up at her weary as she came towards them.  
"Daddy Gina sitting with us" Roland said in a sing song voice.  
The Merry Men all looked confused. Why was the Evil Queen sitting with them? And why did Roland look happy with that idea?  
"Sorry Roland insisted" Regina said carefully  
Roland nodded excitedly sitting on a log leaving only one space for Regina to sit.  
By Robin.  
Regina sat down beside Robin putting as much room as possible between her and Robin.  
The men stared at Regina sitting with them eating dinner.  
Roland didn't seem to see how thick the tension was.  
"Gina tell me about what you do as Queen" Roland asked looking brightly up at Regina.  
"Murder" whispered someone.  
Regina felt like she had being stabbed, they were so rude so openly. Regina let her magic flow just a little so that the fire the group sat around flashed with new flames. Which got a few gasps. But Roland didn't seem to notice.  
"Well dear, many things, but nothing that will interest a sweet little knight like you" Regina said smiling down at the little boy.  
"You married the, king, was he nice" Roland asked incessantly, unaware that Regina had killed him.  
"I guess, he was a kind man, but, yes he was a kind man" Regina replied softly keeping her head down.  
"Left Regina eat, buddy" Robin said.  
The rest of the dinner was eaten without Regina saying a word but the men did begin to talk again.  
When Roland had finished the last of his dinner, he crawled on to Regina's lap, which surprised Regina but made her feel warm inside. Most of the men stopped talking and watched in horror, many reached for their swords worrying for Roland's safety and how Regina would react.  
Roland snuggled into Regina closing his eyes.  
"tell me a story, Gina" Roland whispered.  
Regina tilted her head down so her lips were inches from Roland's ear and she began to tell him a story, she made up the story as she went along.  
The men watched how gentle she was with Roland. Soon the small boy fell a sleep on her lap. Regina smiled down at the boy. Is weight and warmth, this boy reminded her of her Henry. She missed her Henry so much. This child was not her Henry but her brought her joy.  
"who knew an evil queen had a soft spot for children" whispered Robin softly to Regina.  
Regina smiled down at the child. Regina grabbed Roland's cloak that was hung over the log beside her and draped it over Roland to keep him warm.  
"I have always liked children" Regina said softly , well aware that all the Merry Men were staring at her and the small child in her arms.  
Regina didn't like sitting there. With these men who hated her so close. And even more sitting by Robin. But Roland made it worth it. He made her relaxed enough to stay sitting there. To stop her from running away and hiding.  
"he seems to have taken a liking to the, queen" Little John said to Robin.  
"maybe the witch cursed him" another man said.  
Regina glared up at the man who had spoken.  
"I have done nothing of the sorts" Regina spat, and flames leaped from the fire.  
A few men inched back from her their eyes wide at the fire.  
"Regina?, are you , ok?" asked Rudy walking over to the men.  
Regina couldn't handle sitting their any longer. Regina carefully lifted the sleeping boy from her lap and placed him on Robin's lap. Before standing and walking off.  
Red sighed before following after Regina.  
"are you ok Regina?" Rudy asked again.  
Regina stopped and turned looking at Rudy.  
"why do you want to know?" Regina wondered.  
"because, I care, Regina" Rudy replied gently.  
Why would Red care?  
"I just need a drink" Regina replied walking off to find Hook.  
Red rolled her eyes before following Regina.

Hook was sitting on a log drinking what looked like white rum.  
"hey, love" Hook greeted Regina.  
Regina sat down by Hook, taking the bottle from his hand, and took a large gulp.  
Red eyes widen, yes she had seen Regina yesterday in the tavern. Regina had looked like she had being having fun then. Lots of fun. But this Regina the Regina who was drinking before her was drinking to hide pain.  
Red sat down by Regina, taking the bottle from her hands , and took a small sip of the drink.  
God it was vile.  
Red choked, and coughed.  
Hook laughed in delight.  
"shut up pirate" Red said with a small laugh.  
"we should play poker" Hook said with a smile.  
"why not?" Red said.  
Regina couldn't help feel a little confused on why Red was hanging out with them.  
But who really cared.  
Regina made a packet of cards appear and began to deal the cards.

An hour later the 3 were drunk and sick of poker. A few Merry Men had began to play fast music.  
Hook stood up and di an over the top bow and stretched out his hand towards Regina.  
"may I have this dance?" Hook asked with a smirk.  
Is mocking of asking someone to dance make Regina laugh.  
"why of course e" Regina said playing along.  
Hook and Regina danced around, going in time with the music they weren't really even dancing and just spinning and twirling around. Laughing their heads off.  
Robin watched unhappily as they spun around, laughing and whispering. She seemed so happy.  
He couldn't wait until that pirate would leave again.  
Tinkerbelle watched worriedly as Regina and Hook danced around. Why was Regina acting like this? Couldn't she see Robin was her soulmate? Why the hell was she dancing with the pirate.  
When the song was over and another started.  
Robin went over and asked Regina to dance. Regina looked a little scared at the question but nodded and took his hand.  
Regina hated how warm he felt, how it made her happy to know he was jealous. She was so post to be staying away from him, not dancing with him. Yet Regina didn't have the heart to stop dancing with him. He was just so warm.  
So safe feeling. When the song was over Regina said she was tired and rushed to her tent.

* * *

I have a questrian should Regina and hook have a moment that will just make Robin more mad? Hook and Regina will still be friends but was just thinking it may make it more interesting that way. So tell me what you think?


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you like this chapter!  
I am trying to post as often as I can but I do have school so yeah  
But I will try to post a lot**

**also go check out my new story awaken**

* * *

Regina woke from her sleep to the sound of a small child crying. A little boy. Roland was the only child in their group traveling with them. Regina instantly worried for the small child. She cared for the little boy who was crying loudly.

Regina sat up in bed and listen carfully.

"Shhhhh , shhhh buddy its ok,..." A male voice whispered

"I,h-h-urt" hiccuped the small child.

Regina's heart hurt for the small child.

Regina crawled out if her tent. Outside it was still dark. Almost pitch black as no moon shone in the night sky, tonight.

A few lanterns were alight around Roland and Robin's tent. The whimpering was getting louder.

Regina stumbled towards the tent, she was still a little drunk. Ok very drunk. But she could consecrate for the small boy.

She hoped she didn't have to use her magic.

I was dangerous to use magic when you were drunk. It didn't always go to plan and so Regina only used magic when she was drunk if she had to, if it was life or death choice.  
When Regina got to the tent she carefully knelt and pushed open the tent flap. Little John , another man and Robin, who was shirtless!

Were all sitting around Roland who was crying.

Little John spun around at the sound of Regina. His face looked sad but grew to angrier when he saw Regina.

"We are sorry but we can't stop him crying! He has a big headache, we are sorry for him waking you" Little John said annoyed at Regina.  
He thought Regina was here to complain!

"No, I was worried about him" Regina whispered crawling past Little John to Roland's side.

"He gets the headache's sometimes like his mum" Robin said sadly.

" I would take the pain away with magic, but I don't want to use magic on him while , I'm not in the best of conditions" Regina said softly.

"How are you not in the best of , conditions?" Spat the other man

Regina sighed.

"Magic is dangerous to when, drunk" Regina muttered quietly not to happy saying that se was drunk.

Regina decided she could make a herd medicine to help ease the pain.

There was lots of herds in this forest it would be easy enough to find what she needed.

"I will make him a herd mix, it will help the pain" Regina said looking at Robin.

Before crawling out of the tent and heading towards the woods.

"Wait, milady, you don't have to..." Robin started following her.

"I know, I want to" Regina replied with a small smile.

"Then take this" Robin said

Handing her his worn green cloak.

"do you need any help?" Robin asked.  
"no, I will be fine" Regina replied.  
Regina quickly walked in to the forest searching for herbs It didn't take very long to find the right herbs as they grew easily here. The last thing Regina needed to get that helped take the pain away the most was roots for a river weed.

Regina leant down to pull the weeds from the near by river. But loosing her footing she fell into the icey cold water. Regina let out a yelp before standing up now soaking wet and leaning down to pull the weeds out of the water. Walking back to the camp was hard. Regina was freezing. The icy wind had being cold enough before Regina had become soaking wet.  
The camp was still sleeping when Regina got back. The sun wouldn't be up for hours. Roland's whimpers had quietened but were still there.  
Little John was standing by a small fire. His eyes widen when he saw Regina.  
"you, wet" Little John stated.  
"Really?, I hadn't noticed" Regina snapped and sitting before the fire she began to mix the herbs , leaves and the water weed roots into a wooden bowl.  
When the mixture was a paste Regina stood walking away from the heat of the fire to wards the small tent. Robin's eyes widen when he saw Regina soaking wet.  
"Oh, Regina , are you ok?" Robin asked in shock.  
"its ok I tripped, but I got a mix, that should help, my little knight" Regina said.  
Regina crawled into the tent and sat down by little Roland.  
"eat this, baby, it is yucky but the pain will go away" Regina said.  
Roland took the bowl and took a small bite of the mix, after gaging he became to slowly eat it.  
Roland quiet quickly and began to relax as the pain seeped away.  
Roland curled up in his bed and shut his eyes, already beginning to drift off to sleep.  
"Thank again Regina, seems my son is a lot safer with you around" Robin said softly.  
"It is fine ,I love to help Roland, but I am freezing so I better go" Regina said with a rush realizing how close they were to each other.  
"ok, goodnight Regina" Robin called.  
"Goodnight , Robin" Regina smiled back.

* * *

Robin lay in bed staring at his sleeping son. He couldn't get his mind off how perfect Regina had looked when she appeared at his tent. With her soft white night gown that hung above her knees she reminded him of an angel.  
And when he lay his cloak over her shoulders it made him feel warm inside like Regina wearing his cloak made him her angel or something.  
And when she came back soaking wet, I just wanted her to be warm. That's all he wanted. He even forgot about his son for a second that ashamed him.  
This woman was really getting into his head

* * *

The week past slowly as the group head down the seaside.  
Soon a week was up and they were spending a night in a seaside village tavern, and the next day Hook was leaving the group for his ship.  
The tavern was full of drunks by the time Regina's group arrived.  
As they all found seats while the tavern ower went to set up there room, a man walked past Regina and tried to slip her diamond off her wrist.  
But Regina felt his grimy fingers against his skin. Felt the diamonds sliding off her wrist.  
Rage rolled over Regina. How dare this drunken man? Did he have any idea who she was?  
He must not or he is just plan stupid.  
Regina spun around grabbing his arm. Yanking him to a stand still. Regina's eyes flashed dangerously.  
The man smirked at Regina trying to step back.  
"what do you think you are doing" Hissed Regina.  
"Regina?" Asked Robin turning to see Regina glaring at a man holding her bracelet.  
The man laughed pulling his hand free from Regina's grip.  
"what are you going to do dear?, get you little friends on to me?" the man laughed.  
Oh he had no idea who she was.  
He would learn.  
"no, I can handle you myself, now, give me my bracelet" Regina growled.  
She was being nice and giving him a chance of being able to walk out of this tavern tonight , alive.  
The man just laughed.  
"what would a little thing like you do, to me" The man asked with a drunken laugh.  
Regina smiled at him so sweetly the it was creepy.  
"Regina" warned Snow stepping forward.  
"No, this man will learn,her will never steal again, he will be lucky to be breathing tomorrow" Regina growled stepping closer to the man who just stood there smiling down at her.  
"ever heard of the Evil Queen?" asked Regina watching his face calmly.  
The man nodded but did not show any fear, not that it surprised her. Regina knew that many people talked of the evil queen being taller, stronger, not a beautiful as she was. She looked nothing like people expected the evil queen to look like.  
"would you ever steal from the queen?" Regina asked.  
The man laughed and shook his head.  
"Only the dumbest would so that" The man said still looking down at her.  
"Really only the dumbest? Guess you are one of the dumbest then" Regina retorted.  
The man began to look confused but not scared yet. More like he was trying to understand what she was saying.  
"Regina….?" Snow began again.  
Regina rolled her eyes.  
This man was going to learn.  
Regina stepped forward.  
"Look because you stated yourself you are dumb I will say this slowly, I , am , the , evil , queen" Regina hissed.  
The tavern was silent as everyone watched this small woman stand tall with any fear in her eyes. And how the fear began to cross over the man's face. How he began to breathe heavily.  
How his eyes began to flash around the room for help. He had just realized how everyone had backed away from her when she entered to room. How everyone called her Regina. How here clothes were dark.  
How even the people in her group did not seem to step forward to calm her.  
He stretched away from her , and at the same time handed the bracelet. Regina tored it from his fingers and carefully began to slide it on to her wrist the mad tried to turn and run away. But Regina just raised her hand and his feet became glued to the ground.  
" I am sorry" He begged.  
Regina stepped forward about to shove her hand into his chest.  
These people had to be reminded of who she was.  
Who she would always be.  
A hand clasped around her wrist.  
Robin's hand.  
"let him go, he isn't worth it" Robin whispered softly to Regina.  
Regina went to move past him. But Robin grabbed her around her waist holding her in place.  
He knew that Regina could easily remove him from her with magic.  
But she didn't.  
"Regina, you are no longer the evil queen, don't go back there , please" Robin begged softly, staring into her eyes.  
Something about him being so close made Regina relax, listen to his words. Made her realize what she was doing.  
Regina raised her hand releasing the magic bonds on the man who bolted out of the taven.  
"Now thief don't think of stealing from me, as I may not be as kind for you" Regina said teasingly to Robin.

Robin smiled at Regina who walked through the group to the bar everyone's eyes in the bar following her.  
Hook came up behind her.  
"wow you are scary" Hook said with a laugh.  
"Yup that is why you are buying me a drink, for being nice to you" Regina said raising an eyebrow.  
Hook nodded buying her the drink without worrying to much.  
The Tavern began to become loud again.  
Red joined Hook and Regina at the bar and the next few hours became a blur.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning Hook said his crew would have their ship in the harbor and he should be get going.  
"will the queen escort me back to my ship?" Hook said with a smirk.  
"why would I do that?" Regina asked feeling her cheeks redden a little.  
"because I am to drunk to have a sword fight right now, love" Hook said with a laugh.  
"and I am your private guard?"  
"Yeah"  
"fine"  
Regina rolled her eyes at Snow who raised her eyebrows at Regina as they exited the Tavern. Regina pulled her thick fur cloak around her shoulders.  
The streets were empty.  
Regina looked at Hook wondering why he wanted her to come with him, he could wield a sword even when drunk.  
When they got to Hook's ship, it was alit a few men were still awake.  
"want a drink?" Hook asked beginning to walk up the steps into his ship.  
"I shouldn't ' Regina began.  
But changed her mind. Why shouldn't she? Who was stopping her?  
"ok"  
The crew stared at Regina as she followed Hook into his 'office' of sorts.  
Hook smiled showing Regina a bottle of white Rum.  
Regina nodded in agreement.  
They sat there drinking and laughing for around an hour.  
"look I better go now" Regina began .  
"ok, but if you ever need a drinking buddy I am right here, don't forget about me you hear?" hook said.  
"I wont, forget about you" Regina replied.  
Hook followed her down the steps.  
Regina began to walk away. But Hook grabbed her spinning her around kiss her strongly.  
Regina felt shock wash over her, then she relaxed. His hands were on her waist.  
After a few seconds he pulled away.  
He looked a little confused himself but she just turn and walked back up the steps.  
Leaving her in the dark streets.

* * *

**Don't worry they will just be friends OUTLAWQUEEN is end game but maybe someone saw the kiss! **


	11. Chapter 11

**New Chapter. Guys if you have and Instagram follow my Once Upon A Time account , true_fangirl_  
This chapter will just be a fluffy sort of chapter to show this friendship they have.  
Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Robin had waited almost an hour waiting for Regina to return to the tavern. With every passing minute Robin got more and more worried. He didn't trust that pirate. And the thought of Regina being alone with Hook really bothered him.  
So after almost an hour of waiting for Regina to return, Robin decided to go looking for her.  
Robin quietly slipped out of the tavern without anyone noticing, his men wouldn't understand, they still saw as the evil queen. But to him she wasn't even close to the evil queen.  
Ok maybe earlier that night he had seen a hint of the old evil queen in their. A wild spark of evil. Something that should be feared. But Robin had somehow known Regina wouldn't hurt him so he had stopped her from killing that man. His men had being shocked at how he had stood up to her and not lost his head.  
But Robin had always known that all he need to do was remind Regina that she had people who cared about her now and that she didn't have to prove anything anymore.

Outside the tavern it was cold and quiet the rest of the village seemed asleep.  
It took Robin awhile to find his way to the sea. And even longer to find Hook's ship. That turned out to be pretty big.  
Robin was about to go up to the ship when he saw a woman and a man walking out of a room, on the ship. As they came into the light he could see it was Regina and Hook.  
They were laughing about something. Hook was staggering a bit, but Regina still walked strongly.  
As they walked down the steps they said their goodbyes, yet Robin couldn't here what they were saying.  
When they got to the ground Regina turned to walk away but Hook reached out spinning her around and kissed her.  
Robin felt like someone was strangling him, like someone had stabbed him with a sword and began twisting the sword around inside him. His insides felt yuck. He felt heartbroken.  
She was in the arms of another.  
What had they been doing for that hour in that room?  
He didn't want to think about it.  
Hook pulled away from Regina and turned and left Regina standing on her own in the dark streets.  
Robin wanted to cry he wanted to scream.  
But he couldn't. She had never been his to start with. Maybe should would have been if Snow hadn't run in that time stopping them from kissing.  
Regina began to walk towards him back to the tavern. Robin had to get there before her. Had to make it seem like he had never left. Like he had never seen the, kiss.  
Just the thought of the kiss made him sick.  
He rushed through the streets back to the Tavern.  
When inside he walked to the bar ordering a strong drink and gulped it down asking for another.  
"are you ok man?, look like you have seen a ghost?" Asked Little John watching his friend ,down his drinks.  
The door to the tavern opened and Regina walked in.  
She was so beautiful.  
So beautiful that it hurt.  
"fine" spat Robin.  
Robin knew Little John didn't believe him, but little John would never think of Regina though. Even to Little John she was still the evil queen.  
But to him he realized she was much , much more.  
He should hate her, she took his first love from him, but all he felt her was , love.  
Yes love.  
He loved the not so Evil queen.

* * *

Another week pasted and Regina found herself staring down at Rumple's castle.  
The sun shimmered over the castle. A memory of Regina coming to Rumple's castle once for his help. At one point he was even her friend. How she had screwed up her life.  
Regina was also sure she had somehow screwed up her friend ship with Robin as since the night Hook left he hadn't talk to her at all, he almost seemed to avoided her like the plague.  
Most likely it was because she almost killed that man.  
And the kiss with Hook was just confusing so Regina tried not to think of it.  
The group was heading towards the castle spread out along the track.  
When at the castle the group stopped staring up at the tall brick walls and high iron gates.  
With a flick of magic from Regina the gates magically flew open.  
The group entered the courtyard everyone with horses followed the merry men to the stables on the left side of the castle.  
A few stable hands who had come all this way with them took Regina's small mare from her.  
Regina entered the castle, It had once being a stunning castle. With the best art , the best furniture in the whole realm. It was always so clean, so perfect, But now, It was dirty, dark and cold. Dust was in a thick layer over every object , the furniture that hadn't being stolen was now sun bleached. And most objects worth anything thing had being stolen.  
Rumple would be disappoint in how his castle had fallen if he was still alive.  
Regina imagined the heat of the flames against her skin, imagined its golden flames, the scent of burning in left, and the castle was suddenly lit up, every candle, every fire place was alight.  
Little John turned staring at Regina.  
Out of all the merry men he liked her the most and by that it meant he didn't hate her.  
He had seen the good in her, the way she hugged Roland tightly how she never got mad at him, he and heared her tears at night, for her missing son. He had seen how Regina secretly cared about Snow. How she was just a hurt soul who had taken an evil path.  
"did you do that?" Little John asked.  
Regina raised one perfect eyebrow at him.  
"who else?" She asked almost nicely.  
"wow there is new stuff here" Commented Mulan staring around the great hall.  
She was right lots of things that had being in Rumple's pawn shop was now spread around the room.  
Belle began to search through the books on the floor.  
Regina walked around staring at all the objects on the ground.  
Mulan went to kick a teacup out of her way, but something in Regina snapped. Regina used her magic to stop Mulan's foot from connecting with the tea cup.  
"what the?" Mulan began staring at her foot it was like she had hit a solid wall.  
"don't kick things" muttered Regina.  
Regina bent down picking up the teacup it had a small chip in it.  
God she was becoming soft.  
"Belle, I got you a gift" Regina said hiding the teacup behind her back.  
Why did she care about giving this cup to the book worm?  
"oh?" Belle asked looking up from the book she was studying.  
Belle looked a little nervous as Regina walked towards Belle with her hands behind her back.  
When Regina was only a foot away from Belle, Regina smiled teasingly, and pulled her hand from behind her back showing her the teacup.

At the start Belle looked a little confused as if she didn't understand what she was looking at. Then her eyes widened in delight. Belle carefully took the Teacup from Regina's hand. Her fingers clutching on to the teacup for dear life.  
Her chipped cup.  
Regina felt warm inside watching the young woman's face become so joyful as she held the cup close to her heart.  
Belle looked up at Regina in wonder. Regina couldn't help wanting to laugh at Belle's expression it really was a shock to Belle how Regina could know about the teacup and even more care about the cup.  
"Thank you Regina" Breathed Belle flinging her arms around Regina's neck hugging her close. Regina became stiff. Belle didn't seem to care though as she let go of Regina and smiled brightly at her.  
"Snow is right, there is good in you" Belle said with a laugh.  
Regina rolled her eyes was Snow still hoping for her to go back to the girl who had saved her from that horse that day?  
Because she couldn't.  
That girl who had saved Snow was insurant, and pure of heart, she would never dream of hurting a soul. But that girl had grown up. She had see things that she couldn't un-see. She learnt things she couldn't un-learn.  
You can never go back to something that no longer exists.  
And she had gone down up path that you couldn't turn back from.  
That path will always be there waiting for her.  
Always.

"a cup?" Asked Robin who had entered the room.  
"yes, sometimes it is not the amount the gift is worth, but the memory it holds" Regina replied looking straight at Robin.  
Robin gulped. God why did he have to like someone was way off limits.  
Regina saw the way he gulped and looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact.  
He couldn't even stand her! He didn't want to even look at her! And why shouldn't she blame him? She was a villain and he was a hero.  
She had ruined her chance of happiness that day she became the evil queen.  
The day she left that tavern.  
Tinkerbelle waltzed in with a bright smile on her face.  
"oh this is beautiful, well dirty, but I can see how beautiful it can be" Tinkerbelle said with a sigh.  
Belle nodded a sad look upon her face.  
"I wish it would go back to the way it used to be" Belle whispered.  
Bae went up to Belle hugging.  
"we will spent all our time making it look nice" Bae whispered.  
"but I will never look the same" Belle whispered tears rolling down her cheeks.  
Regina wanted to give the woman a hug. Yup she really was become soft. God she had to stay away from Snow, or she would just keep getting softer.

Regina closed her eyes imagining how the castle used to look. How it always smelt of magic and wine. The magic began to flow softy out of her. The room began to shift.  
Belle gasped, a smile spreading over her face. The room and castle was becoming the way it had once been, clean and pristine.  
"oh, its perfect" gasped Belle spinning around the room looking at every corner of the room.  
"did you do this, Regina?" asked Belle turning to look at Regina.  
Regina nodded her head. That had taken you a lot of magic and energy.  
Regina wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep for ever.  
Regina began to walk towards the halls to search for a room to sleep in.  
Her head was fuzzy and heavy feeling and she stumbled forward. Catching herself on the door frame. Her head ponded.  
"Regina?" Gasped Belle.  
"you used way to much magic" said Tinkerbelle with wide eyes.  
"I am fine" Regina muttered trying to step forward.  
But again she fell forward but there was nothing to catch her from falling to the hard ground sending pain up her hands and knees and more pain into her head.  
"Regina!" gasped Robin in fear, sitting down beside her.  
"she is ok, just really tired from all the magic" Tinkerbelle said raising an eyebrow at Robin.

Tinkerbelle smiled sweetly at Robin. Which annoyed Regina she was still awake she would not have this fairy telling everyone about her soulmate.

"then I will carry her, to a room to sleep" replied Robin.  
Robin stood then bent down and scooped Regina up.  
If Regina wasn't so tired she would have pushed him away from her. Told him to leave her alone. But she was to tired to think straight.  
And he was warm and smelt good of nature and wood smoke.  
Regina snuggled into his chest her eyes closing in content.  
Who need a bed when you had this?  
Robin walked down the halls and up a flight of stairs to the rooms.  
She was very light. How could anyone be this light?  
Robin walked into the closest room. Robin carefully lay her on the bed, she looked so sweet when she slept, no one would believe she was the Evil Queen, the woman who wiped out whole villages. Robin found it very hard to believe it himself.  
Her scent was so good. It reminded him of pureness. Of warm summer days. Of the burning fires on a cold winters night.  
Regina lay curled up in bed fast asleep.  
And Robin found he need to kiss her just once.  
He leant down slowly, laying his lips softly on her forehead.  
Her skin was so soft and warm.  
And then he left, he couldn't stand being around her, when she wasn't his.

* * *

The weeks flowed together as they searched for the book that would tell them of the Wicked Witch and when they did Belle had to study it hard to understand it.  
Regina spent most of her time riding around the forest alone.  
But today she stood, in Rumple's garden watching the Merry Men playing , a sword fighting game with Roland. The men flicked there swords , that they were pretending to be sticks at Roland, but they were moving them slow enough so Roland could easily get out of the way. And when Roland would jabbed them with is stick they would fall over pretending to die.  
Regina smiled at the way they played. So happy and carefree.  
When Roland saw Regina his face lit up even more.

But he kept on sword fighting the Merry men.  
The laughter in the air was pure and sweet. Regina could watch this all day.  
When Roland and won the game he skipped over to Regina.  
"I won, Gina! See I won" Called Roland.  
"You did dear" Regina said softly.  
Roland lifted his hands up towards Regina asking to be picked up. Regina knew she shouldn't. That the men would freak. But Roland looked up her so eagerly, with so much hope in his eyes, she felt like it would be cruel to say no to the sweet boy. So Regina scooped the boy up. Roland giggled as she balanced him on her hip.  
"you will have to be my head knight one day, if you can beat so many men, single handed" Regina said with a chuckle.  
A few Men stood up at the sound of her voice. And on seeing her with Roland in her arms, their eyes widen in anger.  
A few stepped forward ready to ask her to put the small boy down.  
But little Roland rested his head on Regina's Shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck hugging her.  
"I like you Gina" He murmur sleepily.  
Regina smiled down at the sleepily child.  
A few men stopped and just stared, at the way Regina cuddle into him. Robin appeared then from the back of the garden.  
He smiled when he saw Roland in Regina's arms. But he didn't like the way his men stared at Regina.  
"Got a friend there have we Regina" Robin asked with a bright smile.  
This seemed to relax the other men, they trusted Robin, they knew how much he loved his son, if he didn't mind his son being so close to the evil queen then they would trust him. But that didn't mean they trusted Regina yet.

"Seems I do" Regina said with a smile.  
Robin smiled watching the way Regina slowly rocked his little son.  
Roland look at his father, he scrambled out of Regina's arms and ran up to his father, a tried to start a sword fight with Robin, which Robin laughed and began to play as well.  
And Roland of cause won.  
Roland dashed of inside the castle.  
"of cause he would win, anyone could beat you" Regina teased.

Regina didn't know why she said it. She just did. It was out of her mouth before she even realized what she was thinking.  
Robin raised and eyebrow at Regina and a few of the Merry men openly laughed.  
"Are you saying, a high queen could beat thee Robin Hood?" Robin said with a chuckle.

Regina looked at his face so warm and friendly his laughing eyes. He seemed so safe like he was the best thing for her. She should turn around and walk away , right now. Yet her feet didn't move. Instead of walking away from him, she walked towards him.  
"yes, I do believe that is what I am saying" Regina said reaching down to pick up Roland's discarded stick.  
Robin laughed.  
They he spun his stick at her, which she stopped with easy surprise crossed Robin's face.  
They sword, fought for awhile. They both well matched for each other. Regina laughed so much the she ended up collapsing into the long grass.  
Robin dropped down beside her, watching how she laughed so happily.  
"how are you so good?" Robin asked softly a smile on his face.

Regina had spent one whole summer once with Daniel learning to sword fight once. That had being a great summer. By the end she had being better then Daniel. Her mother hadn't known. Regina would say she would be going for a ride and then, her and Daniel would sword fight all day.  
That was before they were a couple.

Regina instantly felt despair. How she missed Daniel.  
tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Regina? Are you ok?" Robin asked.  
Regina shock her head standing up and walking quickly into her castle.  
Robin followed closely behind her. Calling out to her.

* * *

I am sorry if like me you were taking the swords the wrong way I was really annoyed with how I kept thinking really yuck stuff with the swords, and I am sorry if I just put that in your head!  
Check out my other story Awaken if you would like to see what would happen if Daniel came back to life!


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry that it had being awhile but have been super busy! **

* * *

The summer Regina had learnt to sword fight had being a warm one. Full of laughter and friendship and towards the end, love.  
Daniel and Regina had being friends for just a few years really but they were the best of friends. And Daniel had insisted on showing Regina something. He said it was a magical place, that was so beautiful it took your breathe away. So Regina was happy enough to go with him to this place he talked so fondly of.  
So one morning at the start of summer they tacked up their horses and rode into the enchanted forest. They kilted it quiet as Cora didn't like the idea of Regina riding horses. So only her father could be trusted to know that Regina and Daniel had gone off riding.  
The two of them had lots of fun riding through the forest. They joked around and talked, about their hopes and dreams. But mostly Regina had begged Daniel to tell her of the outside world. To tell her what it was like not to be a royal. And he would tell her. And she dreamed of it being her in a small village away from her mother.  
After and hour or so the tree's began to thin slightly, but the tight trees still hide the place until you were right upon it.  
The place was a tiny little crumbling cottage.  
It was such a small little thing that would be many years old and had long ago started to crumble. It no longer had window's and its door hung on by one rusty hinge. And ivy covered every inch of one side of the cottage. But wild flowers grew around in giving it color. And the trees around the cottage were the brightest of greens. And a tiny creek ran through the small clearing.  
It was perfect.  
Regina had loved it right away. And that was before she had seen the inside.  
On the inside was just a small old couch that still seemed to new for the house , which was covered in warm heavy blankets.  
And a dining table with 3 chairs around the table. And a tiny kitchen in the corner. That was the only room unless you counted the small artic that was big enough for a double mattress on the ground.  
Regina instantly wanted to live in the small cottage. To start a little fire in the tiny fire place.  
Regina had being the one to find the swords hidden in the corner of the small cottage. And she had always wanted to learn to fight and so Daniel agreed to teach her.  
They had, had, the most fun.  
And by the end od the summer they had been a couple.  
And when winter had come they would camp out around the fire in the little cottage.  
It turned out she was quiet good at sword fighting and she loved it, she enjoy feeling powerful for once.  
After Daniel had died, Regina only went to the cottage once. But without Daniel there it was no longer bright and cheerful, but a sad and cold place.

Regina now raced through the castle. Her head down, her feet knew the way well. Down corridor doors, around corners, and up stairs. Even though she had being to this place in many years, she still knew the way with out even thinking.  
Regina found herself in a small tower over looking the forest. The tower had no walls, 3 quarters of the tower was open into the air while the over quarter had the stair case and a small couch.  
This was the only place in all of Rumple's castle that wasn't flash and stunning. This place was just simple, and the view was enough to make it the most beautiful place in the whole castle.  
Regina stepped up onto the ledge on the edge of the tower , and slowly lowered her self down so she was sitting on the edge with her feet hanging off the ledge.  
With so much air between her feet and the ground her feet tingled.  
Regina loved it up here, it was so high up and you could see for miles, miles upon miles of trees and rivers and in the far distance a small mountain.  
It was stunning.  
Regina could here Robin's footfalls come up behind her, and his soft breathing.  
He came and sat down beside her, without saying a thing he to stared out at the view.

After some time her asked.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"

Hot tears welled up in Regina's eyes.  
His voice was so sweet and soft, she wanted to tell him so bad, to cry into his arms. But she would never do that. She couldn't let him see her weakness.

"No, I want be alone" Regina snapped.

Regina waited for him to leave but when he didn't she realized she was relieved. She didn't want to alone here. She was so sick of being alone.  
"someone very close to me taught me" Regina whispered afraid to say to much.

Robin inched closer to her, he reached for her hand resting it on top of hers.  
It was warm and soft, and the weight of it was nice.  
"I loved him very much, but as usual I lost him" Regina continued.

Robin stared at Regina who stayed staring out at the view.  
"how did he….?" Robin began not knowing what to ask.  
But Regina lifted her free hand to stop him.  
"I don't want to," Regina started then after a long pause changed her mind.  
"My mother killed him" Regina whispered so softly Robin almost missed it.

Regina squeezed her eyes tightly shut, trying to stop the tears from spilling onto her cheeks.  
Robin didn't say a thing, maybe he knew, maybe Snow told him, she would wouldn't she? All he did was squeeze her hand tightly and move closer to her so their shoulders were touching. Regina so badly wanted to rest her head on his shoulder. But she couldn't , that would not help her at all would it?  
But the pain was so deep, all she ever wanted was to be happy, to be loved, to be free.

The memory of their first kiss had been so sweet. Daniel had looked so afraid when he kissed her. Like he half expected her to go running to her mother who most likely would kill him. But she had just smiled at him and kissed him back. Oh she was so happy that day.

She had lost everything she had ever loved. Her Daniel, her father, her son. The 3 people who gave her everything she had ever wanted. And she had ruined it.

The sadness was to painful. The tears spilled down her cheeks, she let out a gasp of pain. And rested her head on his shoulder. She was showing weakness and she would regret it later, but now she needed this. Need someone to hold onto.  
And his arms wrapped around her, hugging her close.  
Regina knew she would later regret this. She would be angry with herself for letting her walls down, for showing her weakness's but right now she didn't care.  
They sat there, hugging for quiet awhile until the tears stopped. And Regina's breathing calmed down. But Regina still felt hollow, and weak, she just wanted to sleep. Wanted to curl up in a ball and never wake up.

Then all of a sudden Charming was running into the tower.  
"Regina!" He shouted.  
Regina jerked away from Robin, and quickly stood up trying to get as much space between the two of them.  
But it was to late Charming had seen. Robin still sat staring after Regina in confusion. And Charming stood there with his mouth hanging open. The way Regina had being letting Robin hold her was a sign of weakness of sadness something Regina didn't let many people see. And for this man to be the one holding her was just amazing.  
Regina rolled her eyes at Charming, she leant forward tapping Charming's jaw to that he shut it. He looked down at Regina awkwardly It was clear that Regina didn't want him to speak of what he had just seen.

"Snow was worried about you, we have all being looking for you" Charming stuttered trying not to stare at Regina or Robin.  
Regina rubbed her fingers over the soft velvet that weaved it's way around the hips of her dress. Its softness was strangely calming. It helped her relax and concentrate on what Charming had just said.  
"well as you see I am fine, now if you don't mind, I am going for a ride" Regina said before storming past Charming and down the stairs to the stables.

Charming turn to look at Robin who was still sitting on the ledge staring after Regina. He looked so confused. Didn't he know he was chasing an uncatchable woman? This was the same man that hated her a few months ago! Yes Charming could understand that Regina was pretty and could get a man wrapped around her little finger, but of all people Robin? Hadn't she killed his wife.  
"Regina? Really? " Charming asked raising an eyebrow at Robin.  
Robin looked down awkwardly,he began twisting his hands around.  
"I like her" Robin muttered.  
It felt good to admit it to someone. That he no longer had to hide it.  
"Well good luck with that" Charming commented.  
He turned and left Robin alone in the tower. He knew there was nothing he could do help. He knew that he should not help in this. It wasn't like he would get Regina's attention anyway. She was still the evil queen. Even if Snow trusted her, he still was on guard with her.

Robin stared out into the forest, how long he was there he didn't know but after awhile he saw Regina riding out into the forest. His hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he saw a small group of his men and knights shadowing her, slipping into the forest after her.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina rode slowly through the trees getting as much space between her and Robin as she could. She could no longer handle this. Charming had seen something that she didn't even understand and by now Snow most likely knew. Charming would have ran to her with the news of her hugging the thief.  
Then Snow would start asking questions, questions Regina didn't want to answer and didn't know how to answer.  
The trees began the thicken as she rode farther away from the castle and the tiny village east of the castle.  
How was she so post to handle this? She was a villain and villains did not get happy endings. So she didn't want this. It would only cause her pain.  
Just the thought of Henry still sent Regina in to a tunnel of pain.

Regina was worried about what would happen when Zelena was destroyed. Because then once again she would have nothing to live for. Nothing to wake for in the morning. Once again life would have no meaning. But if it took as long to destroy Zelena as it did Snow (or a least forgive her) the she had at least 30 years. But that wasn't the plan. She wanted this witch dead now, but the thought of her still being alive 30 years ago was painful. By then her dear Henry could be married and have his own home. Maybe even children? She would have missed his graduation, his wedding the birth of his first child. Not that he would even realize.

That thought physically hurt Regina the lump growing in her throat was strangling her, her heart so much, her eyes burned with un-shed tears.

Regina had to bite her lower lip so hard it drawer blood to stop a wail from escaping her mouth.

Would be be at school right now?

Did he have friends?

Maybe a crush?

Maybe even a girlfriend?

The pain was getting worse she had to stop thinking had to stop feeling.

Snap!

The sound of a thick twig near by snapping jolted Regina from her deep thoughts. Her horse was acting very nervous, shying away from the sound.  
Regina halted her horse turning her head towards the sound. The snap had being to loud to be made by a small animal. And now Regina was sure she could feel someone watching her.  
The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, Regina was now sure of it. Sure that someone was watching her.  
Regina calmly dismounted her horse. She didn't want to let her horse get hurt, it was most likely Zelena watching her.  
The forest suddenly seemed very dark the sunlight no longer finding its way through the trees. And there was no longer warmth in the sun. Regina had to admit she was a little nervous. It was easy to see that Zelena was powerful , maybe even more powerful then herself, and that made Regina nervous.  
"Is this your new game ,sister? A little hide and seek, I play that game very well" Regina called out in a sarcastic sing song voice.  
Snippets of whispering and hissing told Regina there was more then one person watching her, by the sounds of it many.  
And the voice's sound scared, angry and nervous.  
Ah so it wasn't her sister? Zelena wasn't afraid of her? Was it some little villages trying to scare her? Maybe killer her? What stupid people!  
"come out! You are all wasting my time! " Regina yelled mockingly no longer afraid.

Out of the forest step a small group of knights and Merry men only about 20 of them all together. All of them carrier bows with arrows already pointing at her heart. Was this their army? Were they planning to kill her with just 20 men? She had killed whole armies who pointed all their weapons at her! These men had no idea who they were messing with!  
But then out of the forest came more people. People from the village all different ages, mostly men but a few brave women stood in the group, even one small boy about Henry's age came out carrying a small dagger. The rest of the villagers carried anything that could be considered a weapon.  
Regina's heart rate picked up a little, these people were a lot closer then the army she had killed. But that didn't mean she couldn't not handle them.  
All together there was around 50 people here willing to kill her. All glaring angrily at her.  
"It this it?" Regina asked trying to sound as skeptical as she could.  
A few people stepped back in shock as if they had expect her to start begging for their forgiveness, and the sudden realization that she wasn't afraid of them, sent them into a frenzy of fear.  
But most people stood their ground.  
Regina rolled her eyes and lifted and eyebrow surveying the group of people, most people began to fidget, under her gaze.  
When no one said anything Regina took a neat step towards the group of people. Most people took a step back in fear.  
"stay Back!" Yelled a man from with in the group.,  
Regina just laughed but stood even so.  
All of a sudden a few arrows were let go of and then flew towards their target, Regina's heart but they didn't make it half way before Regina's magic had stopped them in mid air and let them drop uselessly to the ground.  
More villages began to run forward but Regina easily stopped them with her magic.

The fear in their faces was growing strong fear as they realized they were not winning.  
All of a sudden Snow, Charming , Robin , Little John and a few other Merry men appeared out of the tree's.  
"stop, please" Screamed Snow.  
Most people turned to stare at Snow, many began to slowly lower there weapon's they all had strong respect for her, but a few men still tried there luck sending arrows flying at Regina, but Regina was able to stop them all.  
But they Roland came skipping out of the tree's calmly unaware of the mayhem around him, a arrow was sailing straight towards his chest, another arrow towards Regina's. Regina saw that she could only stop one arrow in time, she could stop the arrow traveling towards her but then small Roland would die, Or she could stop the arrow traveling towards Roland and she could die. For some reason there was not question in who to save to Regina, she knew who she wanted to live. With a gust of magic the arrow traveling towards Roland's heart. Regina waited for the pain of the other arrow entering her body but it never came.  
Regina looked up to see a cloaked figure standing in front of her a arrow sticking out of their side, everyone was staring at the cloaked figure, who ever they were they had just taken a arrow for Regina.  
Regina felt a shiver go up her spine, the figure hadn't drop, the figure just slowly turned towards Regina, the cloak covered their face, but something about this person, was very familiar. The scent, the way they held themselves. The figure plucked the arrow out of their side with a flourish as if the whole thing was a dance.  
Then dramatically dropped the arrow to the ground.  
The group of people stared wide eyed at the cloaked figure in fear. They had not expected this.  
Robin ran to his son, scoping him up and hugging him tightly to his chest.  
But besides Robin hushing Roland's small wails, it was silent. Everyone's eyes on the cloaked figure.  
The cloaked figure summoned magic.  
Regina could taste the power in the magic, this person was very powerful.  
Dark red and black smoke begins to slowly curl around the cloaked figure. It billows out of no where and twist and curls slowly growing in thickness around the figure, who stands calmly still, staring at Regina, she can can feel their eyes even if she can't see their face. The smoke slowly engulfs the cloaked figure, it almost seems like the figure is showing off, or hinting at something. The color of the smoke is very familiar

The way the figure stands shows complete power, this figure thinks very highly of themselves or is not afraid of her, or anyone for that matter.

The group of people still stare wide eyed at the figure.

The smoke is so thick now you can no longer see the figure, but Regina can still feel the eyes on her, burning holes through her skull and then the feeling disappears, the figure is no longer their and the smoke begins to float away into the air slowly thinning out, and the figure is no longer standing there.

The villagers look around trying to find the cloaked figure but Regina doesn't bother. The cloaked figure had used magic to travel somewhere.

Regina was puzzled the arrow should have at least wounded the cloaked figure, or even killed him. Yes she was sure it was a him.

Because she was sure she knew who it was.

No one could get impaled by a arrow and just casually pull it out like it was no big deal, no one could be so calm around her, most people feared her, no one could do the traveling spell and drag it out for so long, and the smoke was dark red, no one had that much power, no one had that scent of purely dark magic, no one except one.

Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

The silence was suffocating, everyone stood in the cold forest staring at the spot the figure had being only second before. No one else seemed to realize who it was but Regina. But then why should they? Everyone thought he was dead. But it seemed that he wasn't. Yet something was different about him. Like he hadn't spoken out of a secret fear. It seemed like he wasn't fully free like he couldn't tell Regina anything but he had found a loop hole. Maybe someone had his dagger?  
Snow was suddenly beside Regina , her hands clasping Regina's arm.  
"Are you ok?" Snow said with a gasp of fear.  
"Fine" Regina replied.  
But Snow didn't look convinced, she pulled Regina into a tight hug, Regina could fear warm tears dripping from Snow's cheeks on to her bare shoulders.  
Robin walked over to Regina, holding his son tightly in his arms, his eyes never left the group of people who stood still a few people tried to slip into the forest but Charming and the Merry men stopped them.  
"Thank you, Regina, you risked your life, for my son, I am for ever in your debt" Robin said, his eyes ever full of wonder, and gradated.  
Regina met his blue eyes for just a second before forcing herself to look away.  
"It is fine" Regina whispered.  
Snow turned to her knights who had tried to kill Regina and said they had all lost their jobs and would never be aloud near the royals ever again. Robin turned and did the same to his men.  
The knights and Merry men all looked shocked as if they had not expected that.  
"But Robin she killed your wife!" A Radom Merry man shouted.  
Regina felt the air rush from her lungs, the pain was so real, she had killed his wife, and yet he was standing up for her, he was telling his men to leave because they tried to kill her, shouldn't he be happy that they tried to kill her? Yet he seemed hurt by it.  
"don't you ever speak like that again!, she risked her life today for my son!" Robin roared with so much rage even Regina stepped back from him.  
The men were silent they had never seen Robin so mad, so scary.  
"Now go!" Snow said sadly.  
Everyone began to scurry away. But Regina hadn't spoken yet and she needed to teach these people a lesson.  
"Wait!, I haven't spoken yet" Regina said so calmly that it seemed like she was in some sick horror movie, there was no emotion in her voice, it was sickly blank.  
The group all halt and slowly turned back towards Regina, their eyes wide with pleading and fear. Some bite there lower lips, Overs begin fiddling with what even is in their hands, all keep their eyes lowered.  
Snow turned to Regina, her face was an easy to read expression, her eyes wide, her mouth a tight line, Snow was begging for Regina to not hurt anyone.  
Regina raised an eyebrow at Regina, a slight smirk on her face.  
"I want you to send a message to anyone, whoever wants to hurt me, or, my family and Friends that next time I will kill them all" Regina hissed her voice ice cold, her face stone hard ,she was in full evil queen mode.  
She was no longer sad and quiet she was full of evil glares and boldness and it was paying off, everyone looked terrified.  
But one man began to laugh.  
"You have no family, witch, you killed them all" The man laughed harshly.  
It was like she had being stabbed by a red hot blade and someone was violently twisting it around. The image of Regina ripping her father's heart out flashed into her mind.  
Regina let out a hurt gasp.  
These people would learn, she was still the queen and she deserved some respect.  
Regina snapped.  
"So you all think you are so bloody smart? That nothing can touch you? Well let me tell you dears, you are all very fragile creatures, I can squash you any time I want, and because of you little friend's out burst I will show you what will happen next time this happen" Regina roared, her eyes burning with anger , her mouth twisted into a snarl.  
"Regina…..?" Snow whispered her warning.  
But Regina just held up her hand telling Snow to stay quiet.  
Regina lifted both hands above her head, and imagined the magic wrapping around all the people necks and lifting them high in the air, the air no longer flowing into their lungs. And everyone who tried to kill her , but the small boy about Henry's age. She could not hurt a child were yanked into the air and the air rushed out of their lungs. They all began grasping at their throats.  
"Regina!, stop!" Screamed Snow.  
The magic was draining Regina fast, to do this to so many people was very hard, and was draining Regina fast.  
"Stop this!" Yelled one of the good Merry men.  
"You needed to stop" Yelled Charming.  
But she couldn't, they had hit her where it hurt, she hated herself for killing her family, it was one of her biggest regrets in life, and she hated that people hated her this much, and it made her snap.  
The evil queen had come out to play, and she couldn't stop.  
A warm hand gripped Regina's wrist tightly.  
"Regina they are not worth it, they are just a waist of time, they are not worth it" Whispered Robin his breath warm against Regina's neck.  
Regina still held the people up with magic.  
Robin wrapped his free arm around Regina's hip and pulled her into an awkward hug.  
It was so sudden such a shock that Regina lost her concentration and dropped her hands, everyone crashed to the ground.  
He was so warm, he felt so safe.  
The people jumped to their feet and ran off in utter fear.  
Regina shook with the shock of what she had just done, she was trying to be better, but it wasn't going to well if she had just threatened to kill a whole village and then almost had.  
Robin spun Regina around so she was facing him. His soft blue eyes looked down at her with concern. But he didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms tightly around he small waist and pulled her into a hug. Regina couldn't fight him, she was to weak, and she really needed a hug right now.  
The tears began to run down her face as she cried onto his shoulder, she was still the evil queen.  
She wanted to change so badly as that what she had promised Henry but it seemed almost impossible.  
"daddy?, Is Gina ok?" asked Roland.  
Regina pulled away sharply from Robin as just remembering that others were near by.  
'Come on lets get back everyone, I have some news" Regina called out trying to sound calm before mounting her horse and turning back towards the castle. Trying hard not to look at Robin.

* * *

**please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sorry guys for not posting in ages! I have had big exams going on and other stupid things, I will be posting more often again as I want to start in next story that's a spin off from this one, from after Marian is back before the premiere. So will be posting a lot more often!  
Please Review! I helps me know if you like my story or not!  
sorry for any mistakes Im not perfect! :)_**

Regina sat at the round table, her hands wrapped tightly around a glass of scotch, the drink was helping Regina from not collapsing out of exhaustion from the spell she had only used 15 minutes ago to attack the people who tried to kill her.  
The Charming's, Tinkerbelle, Red, Granny, Mulan, Little John, Robin , Bae and Belle began to take their seats around the table. Normally Belle wouldn't attend the meetings on how to destroy Zelena. She would rather be tucked up in the library reading a book. But Regina knew it was only fair that belle heard the news at the same time as everyone else.  
She hadn't mentioned Rumple the whole way back to the castle just telling everyone to wait and she would tell them who had saved her life. Regina was sure it would be safe to speak of Rumple when inside his castle, were Zelena could not use magic to hear them.

Tinkerbelle leaned over and tipped something into Regina's scotch. Regina tried to sit up straight and turned her glare to Tinkerbelle.  
"What is that?" Asked Regina sharply.  
Tinkerbelle just rolled her eyes a Regina and lean back in her seat.  
"pixie Dust to stop you from falling asleep on us" Tinkerbelle said softly as if she understood Regina would not like it if anyone knew how weak she was.  
"I do not need your help" Regina hissed leaning forward and resting most of her weight on the table.  
Tinkerbelle raised an eyebrow.  
"last time you said that to me, was a very long time ago and look how that turned out" Tinkerbelle stated staring pointedly at Regina reminding her of who she had became after the fairy had lost her powers, and how not long after that Regina had killed the king.  
Regina glared sharply at Tinkerbelle with icy cold eyes but even so gulped down her Pixie dust spiked scotch.  
The energy was instant it rushed through Regina's veins waking Regina up, no inch of tiredness remained in Regina, Regina was pull of Energy all she wanted to do was run, dance anything to burn off this energy.

"so why are we here?" Mulan asked hostilely, she still showed how much she hated Regina.  
Regina hated how much everyone hated her, how much they wished for her to be dead, she wished more than anything she could change the past, to have not become that evil woman, but it was impossible to change time.  
Regina turned to face Belle and Bae, maybe she was becoming soft?  
"{the person who saved me, was, immortal, very powerful, was trying to hint at something to me, at the start I could think of who it was, whoever it was, was so familiar, then I realized who it was" Regina said softly.  
Everyone looked confused but Belle began to smile, her eyes lighting up with joy.  
"its Rum.." Belle started with a joyful squeal but Regina cut in.  
"don't say his name" Regina snapped.  
Everyone flinched and the sharpness in Regina's voice and the way her eyes widen.  
Belle blinked at Regina confusion on her face. People were afraid to say Rumples name because they knew it brought him and they were afraid of him, But Regina wasn't afraid of him so why would her tell them not to say is name? Belle wondered.  
"I believe someone has his dagger, But he somehow mangered to get enough will power to save me" Regina explained.  
Snow nodded her eyes wide.  
"Maybe its Zelena" Snow wondered aloud.  
Regina consider this and nodded.  
"yes that would make a lot of sense" Regina agreed.  
Bae turned at stared at Regina, Regina could tell by the way he was biting his top lip he was thinking hard, turning a question he had over in his mind.  
Bae tilted his head staring hard at Regina.  
Why would his father save Regina? Why not use that will power to go to Belle? His father did not love Regina. Did he? No he didn't, Bae was sure of that. But then why hadn't his father used his will power earlier to see Belle? Unless Regina was the key to defeating Zelena!  
Bae nodded to himself, that made heaps of sense.  
"and my father thinks you can beat Zelena, or do something to stop her" Bae remarked.  
Regina sat upright staring in shock at Bae, he was right wasn't he? Regina had being wondering the whole time why Rumple would save her life, and that was the answer. She could beat Zelena some way or another.  
Regina used her magic to bring the scotch bottle that sat at the other end of the table to her, it hovered in the air floating slowly towards her, everyone's eyes drifted up to it, even if just for a second.  
Mulan flinched when the bottle began to move, and tried to relax after she realized it was just a bottle that was being moved.  
Regina gripped the bottle in her hand and pulled to stopper out which made a loud popping sound.  
"I guess that is the case" Regina commented while slowly filling her glass with the liquor.  
Before replacing the stopper back in the bottle.  
"so then you are so post to save us?" Mulan asked not looking to convinced.  
Regina nodded before downing her drink. Regina now knew that she was so post to do something but what? Ll she knew is that it would be a hard next few months.

And the next few months were very hard, everything was hard. Regina and Robin would fight at everything. Most of the time Regina started it. They did not learn much. Well not anything really to do with Zelena. They agreed to spend the winter at Rumple's castle.  
4 months into them being back in the enchanted forest, Snow came knocking of Regina's door.  
Regina sat up in bed and walked quickly to the door. Who would dare come to her at this ungodly hour? Snow rushed in the second Regina opened the door.  
Regina flung the door shut and turned to stare at Snow who stood excitedly smiling at Regina.  
"Yes?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow at the young woman.  
"I'm pregnant!" Squealed Snow.  
Regina stood in shock, trying to understand what snow had Just said. She was pregnant. Snow was having another child. But why was Snow telling her? Did she really believe that they were family? That thought did bring the smile upon Regina's face. The thought of family was amazing.  
Regina flung her arms around Snow, and found herself hugging Snow for the first time in over 30 years. Snow seemed a little taken aback by Regina's hug but seemed only happy to hug Regina back.  
"That's great" Regina said with laugher.  
"does that mean, your happy to be his grandmother?" Snow said teasingly.  
Regina pushed Snow away by her shoulders and gave her a halfhearted evil queen glare.  
"I would rather aunty" Regina said softly.  
Snow nodded.  
"Aunty Regina" Snow said testing how it sounded.  
Then Snow nodded as if she liked the name.

Winter gave way to spring and as the snow melted everyone made their way back to Regina's castle. Everyone was so happy for Snow and Charming, and their unborn child.  
After just one week of being back to Regina's castle, Belle was sent a dream, by Rumple, showing her where he was.  
In the castle Regina had grown up in. So it was agreed that in 2 weeks when it was a little warmer they would head out towards Regina's old home. Regina didn't like that idea at all the thought of going to her old home full of painful memories was very unappealing but Charming didn't seem to care what she wanted, she had tried to talk them into letting her stay at the castle but they all insisted they needed her to show them around her old home, so she was forced to go with them. Maybe if she had told them why she didn't want to go there then they wouldn't have made her, but she wasn't going to let them know she was afraid to go back there.  
So everyone packed up their travel bags two weeks later and began to head east towards Regina's old home.

3 weeks later they stood in the center of their small hidden campsite, in the middle of high old trees that hide them from anyone who happened to be flying over top of the forest.  
Snow stood neatly in front of everyone, her dark hair pulled back into a messy braid, and a soft grey cloak hanging around her shoulders.  
"So, because we are only a 6 hours walk from, Regina's old home, where we believe Zelena is staying we are going to split up, and head out towards the castle. And at dawn my group and Regina's group will meet at the stables, and we will enter the castle but the rest of you will be our back up" Snow said smiling brightly at everyone as if they were talking about throw a surprise party for Zelena not trying to destroy her.  
Regina hated the thought of meeting at the stable were her first love had died but again Charming didn't listen to her pleading, he just kept on saying it was the best spot and she would have to get over it.

"so I have made up random groups so that we have even numbers" Snow said, pulling out a fold piece of paper and began reading out who was in whos groups  
"and , in Regina's group, Mulan , Little John, Tuck ,Ed and Tinkerbelle " Snow said smiling.  
Regina had to hold back her groan, had Snow really put her with Mulan who hated her? And Ed , tuck and little John who were all Merry men who disliked her? At least she had Tinkerbelle.  
"Um could I swap with Robin?, so we spread out the magic abilities throughout the groups, so its safer" Tinkerbelle asked Snow sweetly.  
Regina knew exactly what Tinkerbelle was doing, she was trying to set Robin and her you, couldn't the fairy get it in her head that she wasn't interested? Guess not.  
"oh that's a great idea" Gasped Snow clapping her hands together.  
Robin walked over to Regina's group and the Merry men and Mulan greeted him and Roland with whoops.  
They began to head off toward the east, all groups had to walk instead of ride a horse, as horses drew to much attention to themselves. So they walked. Roland spent most of his time picking wild flowers growing in the forest and gave them to Regina, with a sweet smile.  
Regina laughed taking the flowers from his hands.  
"thank you , little knight" Regina said softly.  
Most of the way the men and Mulan kepted giving her quick looks as if they expected her to vanish at any second.  
God they were annoying, they acted like she was a ticking time bomb, and any second she was going to explode and destroy everything in her wake.  
But she was stressed, she didn't want to go near her old home, it made her sick thinking about it. To much had happened there, she had being so kind when she lived there. She had only being there once after marrying Snow's father, the day she poisoned Snow, and she had not gone inside the castle, just to the stables, and that had hurt, even with all her angrier towards Snow, it had still hurt.

Robin looked up at the sky.  
"I think we are in for a storm" Robin said loudly.  
And it seemed he was right the sky was darkening quickly, the clouds going from a fluffy white, to the darkest of greys. Big droplets of rain began to descend. Everyone had agreed if there was a storm, the groups would find shelter and head out on there mission again when the weather cleared up.  
A ripple of thunder rolled over them, and a flash of lighting light up the sky.  
The rain began to fall in sheets, there was no getting away from the rain, with in second they were soaked through. They began to quickly search for a cave, or fallen tree they could all shelter under. But it seemed there was nothing to shelter under.

Everyone began to shiver as the wind picked up making the rain even colder. Roland began to cry. He hated being cold.  
Then all of a sudden they stumbled upon a tiny cottage hidden in the forest, the men and Mulan began to cheer, but Regina's heart sank. It was her's and Daniel's cottage. The one they spent their summers in. The cottage that they kept secret, so it would only ever be theirs and no one else's. It was their perfect secret, and now it was no longer a secret.  
Regina stood dead still staring in pain at the cottage, as everyone else began to run towards it for shelter.  
"STOP!" Regina yelled, her voice so sharp made everyone stop in their tracks.  
"Lets not go there, there must be some where better" Regina begged.  
Everyone looked at her like she was insane, the sheets of rain made them hard to see, even though they were just meters away.  
"Regina, this as good as its going to get" Robin said.  
"Please?" Regina pleaded her eyes welling up with tears.  
Everyone looked at her confused. The evil queen was begging.  
Mulan and Ed rolled their eyes they wanted warmth and were sick of waiting in the rain, But Tuck and Robin heard the pain in her pleading.  
"Regina, it will be ok" Robin said softly walking towards her.  
Her shock her head, the tears rolled down her cheeks fast now, yet she was sure he could tell, as her face was already wet from the rain, so her tears mixed with the rain.  
It wasn't going to be ok.  
This was Daniel's home not their they couldn't go in there.  
Roland's crying broke her.  
She would let them in for Roland.  
"Fine" Regina whispered.  
Ed ran to the door ready to kick it in, when he saw it was locked tight.  
"Oi! You don't need to kick it!" Regina snapped.  
Shoving him out of the way Regina reached above the door frame and removed a loose brick to retrieve an old iron key. She then places the brick back in place. Regina could feel their wide eyes on her, there confusion burning into her back, they wanted to know how she knew about the key. But she didn't want to tell them that her first love Daniel and her spent their summers here, that she hadn't being here since the day he died.

She slip the ice cold large iron key into the old heavy rusted over lock, flakes of rust fall away from the old rust covered lock. Slowly turning the key afraid it may crumple in her hands, the lock gave way and a satisfying click happened. Regina pulled the key out and clutched the key tightly in her hand. And with her over hand she carefully turned the old door handle and slide open the door.  
The room was dark, but a flash of lightning lit up the room, it looked exactly the same, no one had being here since them, that seemed to fill Regina with some sort of relief. By the small fire place was the same pile of wood Daneil had placed there all those years ago. The old couch and chairs still sat in the same place, even the folded blankets still sat folded on the table, but now everything was covered in a thick layer of dust.  
Something about being back here, made her feel blank, like there was no emotions within her, no pain, no sadness , no anger, no joy, nothing, just emptiness.  
Little John went to sit down on one of the biggest chairs that faced the fire place, Daniels chair.  
"Please don't!" Regina snapped at him. He stopped and looked at her. His face in a tight smirk, but the smirk vanished when he saw her face, maybe she was showing signs of emotions, of pain and regret, Maybe he saw the blankness in her face, maybe he heard the pleading in her voice, she would never know.  
He just nodded and moved away so Regina could sit in the soft comfy chair. The emotions seemed to crash into Regina the second she sat in the chair, memories flashed through her mind of Daniel and her in this little cottage. It had always being filled with light when Daniel had been with her, now it was dark and cold, lifeless.  
Robin knelt down by the fire and lit it, if it had being anyone else Regina would have stopped them, but for some reason she could handle Robin lighting the fireplace.  
Little John walked up to Robin and offered him a folded jacket.  
"found it by the blankets, wont fit me" Little john said.  
Robin took it from him and unfolded it.  
It was soft brown leather, with the cuffs folded back. Daniel's jacket. Daniel loved that jacket.  
Regina snatched from Robins hands, and couldn't help but bury her face into the leather, trying to find Daniels scent, but the scent was long gone.  
Little John raised his eyebrow at Regina clutching at the old jacket, like it was a prized jewel.  
"Um, that was for Robin?" Little John stated a little annoyed.  
Regina glared up at him, her eyes wide and sad.  
"it is not yours to give away, is?" Regina snapped.  
Before standing and heading toward the tiny bedroom.  
"I am going to bed, the bedroom is mine, don't bother me" Regina called out behind her still clutching the jacket.  
In the room was a tiny double be mattress on the floor, it had no blankets so Regina used her magic to make some sheets and pillows appear.  
Regina carefully lay the jacket on the end of the mattress. How she had missed Daniel and now here she was so close to him, yet to far away.  
Regina used magic to change into a soft beautiful white sleeping gown that looked stunning on her.  
Regina lay in bed for hours, sleep would not come to her, the memories were to strong, long after everyone went to sleep, Regina was still awake. In the early hours of the next morning Regina could no longer stay still. She slipped out of bed. And padded softly to the main room, the room was silent, only the hammering rain could be heard. The room was lit by the embers of the dying fire, and the odd flash of lightning. Robin lay on the couch, Mulan, Ed and Tuck on three separates and Roland lay curled up by the fire.  
Regina suddenly felt very alone, everyone was deep in sleep, while the rest of the realm slept she stood alone. Regina slipped outside, the over hanging roof gave her a bit of shelter. She sat on a large stone that sat under the over hang. A memory of the last time she sat here flashed in to her mind.

"mother's going to freak!" Regina laughed happily.  
It was mid summer and everything was the brightest of greens. And all wild flowers were bright and sweet smelling, every wild berry, fresh and juicy. Regina was spinning in circles with her arms spread out to her sides and her head tipped back.  
Daniel sat crossed legged on the ground watching her spin, a smile on his face. He loved seeing her this happy.  
"to bad you wont get to see her reaction, since we'll be long gone" Daniel said with a grin.  
Regina stopped spinning began picking fresh berries.  
"that, is a down fall" Regina commented yet she didn't sound to worried.  
Regina popped a berry into her mouth, The explosion of flavor rolled over her tongue, its sweet but tangy flavor making Regina's eyes widen. She loved these wild berries, they always tasted so much better then the ones at the castle. Regina skipped over to a rock that sat under the overhang of the roof at the back of the cottage, Daniel turned to face her, but stayed where he was.  
"I am so very happy you said yes to me, Regina" Daniel said softly.  
Regina giggled and tossed a few berries towards Daniel.  
"why wouldn't I?" Regina giggled raising an eyebrow.  
Daniel smiled at her, Regina smiled back at him. They were getting married, even if her mother would not let them, the two of them would be long gone before Cora would even realize.  
Regina hoped they would still be able to come here sometimes, she loved this cottage, it was like her true home. It was her safe haven.  
"I am very lucky to have you Regina," Daniel said and then stood and walked over to her planting a quick kiss on her lips, then he leant down and pulled out a rock knife and began to carve something into the large rock, that Regina sat on. When he was done Regina knelt down to have a look.  
Regina & Daniel  
was carved neatly into the rock.  
"Its perfect!" Regina said with a laugh.  
Daniel smiled down at her, Regina's smile bright and carefree , no darkness or evil in her expression.  
"its going to be here forever, like us" He whispered.  
Daniel stood and grabbed Regina's hands spinning her in large circles, their laughs blending into the forest. The warmth of joy was so comforting the thought of having a joyful future was so beautiful. Yet it didn't last.

Regina angrily wipes the tears away from her eyes. Why is she crying? This all happened so long ago! Over 40 years ago! She really needed to get a hold of herself! Maybe if she saw the engraving one more time…. Then maybe it would help her pull herself together? Just to see a memory of the past?  
Regina slide off the rock and knelt down by the rock. And there it was, the engraving, still neatly and strongly engraved into the rock, When Regina was younger she had being excited by the fact of the engraving still being there long after she was gone, the thought of someone finding it, and seeing the love the two of them shared seemed amazing but now it seemed sickly, because he was gone, and she still was here.  
All of a sudden Regina hated this person that she had became more then she ever had before, it wasn't the person she had ever wanted to be. Regina decided then and there she had to try harder, to be a better person, to be the old Regina.  
Regina walked to the other side of the rock and using her magic to summon a rock knife, and she carved into the rock.  
"Long live Queen Regina, not the Evil Queen"  
She didn't know why she add the queen bit, maybe she wanted people in the future to understand even the evil queen had a heart, that even a queen had dreams that didn't involve royalty.  
Regina felt like a weight had being lifted of her shoulders, all of a sudden she felt free, and very tired. She was sure sleep would come now. And Regina welcomed it. She needed the sleep. She stood and walked softly back into the cottage, she did not see the shadow watching her in the trees.

**I hope you like it! more coming real soon! please review follow and favorite! 3**


End file.
